VA Father's Day One-Shot Compilation
by VA10thanniversaryproject
Summary: To celebrate Father's Day and the 10th Anniversary of Vampire Academy, a small group of avid VA fandom writers have teamed up to create a collection of one-shots based on our favorite VA fathers and father figures.
1. Introduction

To celebrate Father's Day and the 10-year anniversary of Vampire Academy,  
this collection of one-shots is a tribute to VA fathers and father figures.

There is a lot of variety in this collection - some stories are short and sweet, others are longer, some offer an insight into the more troubled aspects of fatherhood, while others are lighthearted and fun.

Each chapter is written by a different author so please remember to leave a REVIEW at the end of each short-story.  
If you like a story, feel free to check out the author's other works (links provided on our profile page).

There are three more collaborations coming up throughout the year, so click favourite/follow to receive the alerts.

A big thank you to all of the authors who have contributed to this project.  
We also thank Richelle Mead for creating the VA world/characters we have borrowed in our stories.  
As always, all rights belong to her.

Happy Father's Day and Happy Reading!

* * *

 **1\. A Father's Reflection** (by NB313)  
What does it mean to be a father? This is the first of a four part series. Each one-shot will showcase one of our favorite male characters from VA as they spend some time reflecting on what it means to be a father. Set at various moments in time, starting from Last Sacrifice and going beyond. Posting Part I for the compilation – the rest will be posted over the course of the next 3 months on NB313 – with the final 'part' posted on Father's Day (Aus calendar – 3rd Sept).

 **2\. Our Little Miracle** (by Swimming the Same Deep Waters)  
Set directly after Last Sacrifice, Rose and Dimitri get some rather unexpected news.

 **3\. Dreams -A Father's Day Short** (by PrincessKooki)  
Takes place years after LS and Bloodlines, Dimitri and Rose are happily married. Even so, Dimitri still deals with the ramifications of his past. Though he did forgive himself, he can never forget the things he has done.

 **4\. The Greater Good** (by Overworkedandunderpaid)  
Victor Dashkov leads his daughter to her ultimately pointless self-sacrifice.

 **5\. Language Lessons** (by Gigi256)  
Abe teaches Rose about her Turkish heritage with some language lessons.

 **6\. She's Like My Own** (by PrincessAnastasiaBelikov)  
Takes place pre-Vampire Academy and all the way into the first part of the book. Part keeping with the books, part OC. DISCLAIMER: Part of Chapter 3 from Vampire Academy, is used. All credit for that portion, goes to Richelle Mead.

 **7\. In My Life** (by TheCoffeeShopMuse)  
Weddings can be quite the emotional experience, especially for dear old fathers. However, they can take heart in the fact that it is a universally known fact, that every father has the right to steal his precious girl away from the groom for just one dance. Feat. The Beatles.

 **8\. Choices Made** (by PNR-guilty-pleasure)  
Set after L.S. Thoughts of both fathers on this holiday, and how they have missed so many of them.

 **9\. The Gift** (by Rea Lynne)  
Rose had announced her pregnancy on Mother's Day. This will be a follow up to that story. What gifts could Father's Day bring after such a wonderful Mother's Day gift?


	2. 1 A Father's Reflection

**Title:** A Father's Reflection

 **Author:** NB313

 **Background:** What does it mean to be a father? This is the first of a four part series. Each one-shot will showcase one of our favourite male characters from VA as they spend some time reflecting on what it means to be a father. Set at various moments in time, starting from Last Sacrifice and going beyond. Posting Part I for the compilation – the rest will be posted over the course of the next 3 months on NB313 – with the final 'part' posted on Father's Day (Aus calendar – 3rd Sept).

* * *

 **PART I = ABE**

Money and Power.

With these I've been able to grow my empire and become an influential person. But no amount of money or power can help me now, as I sit here and watch my little girl undertake her greatest fight that will determine whether she lives or dies!

I may not come from a royal family but I'm the most feared Moroi in our world. Gaining such a reputation wasn't an easy task – I had to do a lot of terrible things…

The worst of which was pushing aside fatherhood and my beautiful daughter – Rosemarie.

I can still remember the day she was born.

Janine had woken up in a panic – shaking me amidst her screeching that her side of the bed was wet. She'd gone into labour and it wasn't long before the contractions kicked in. Luckily we were prepared for such an occurrence and having roused two of my most trusted Guardians, Pavel and Boris, we sped towards Memorial Ankara Hastanesi. Janine wasn't happy about giving birth in Turkey – she would have preferred Scotland or the US – but I had too many enemies and Turkey was one of the few countries where I was 'king' and practically untouchable, so was convinced this would be the safest place. Since I had the local authorities in my pocket, I knew Pavel could break every traffic law known to mankind to get Janine to the hospital and not worry about getting pulled over.

What would have normally taken an hour took us twenty mins and I burst through the emergency doors, looking foreboding and powerful, while Boris carried a screaming Janine through the door, his normally stoic expression replaced with one of concern and discomfort – give him a Strigoi and he knew what to do, but a screeching, pregnant Dhampir and he was way out of his element!

It didn't take long for the nurses and doctors to dance to my tune and in less than 10 minutes we were set up in a private room and the head of obstetrics performing Janine's examination. The verdict was in – we were about to meet our daughter in less than 3 hours!

I knew Janine was not a stranger to pain – she'd been training to be a Guardian since she was 5 – but seeing her baulk and scream in throes of labour made me wonder if this was a whole other level of pain she was experiencing for the first time. It had killed me to watch her suffer and not be able to do anything.

At 2am on 21st March, our princess entered the world – Rosemarie Aileen Hathaway-Mazur. I would have preferred to have not hyphenated her name but we had discussed this and I knew it was a necessary evil. But none of that mattered – the world faded away as I held my precious daughter. I can count on one hand the number of times I've cried and this was one of those rare times. She was perfect and I couldn't believe she was half of me. Her hair and eyes were my colouring but the nose, ears and chin were just like her mothers. Even though she was only a few hours old I knew straight away she would be the best parts of us. We held her in our arms knowing there wasn't anything else we would love more in this world.

Unfortunately, having a family, regardless of the endless love and joy they bring, is still a weakness, which my enemies were more than happy to exploit. It started at the hospital, when a few days later someone tried to kidnap Rose. Luckily Pavel and Boris were doing a sweep of the ward and noticed an 'unidentified nurse' trying to covertly walk away with the baby. She didn't stick around to be interrogated but the message was clear – my family was not safe.

So I made plans to take us off the grid and we went to the one town where I was certain we could raise Rose and live in obscurity – Baia, Russia. We were blessed with four glorious years, where we watched our beautiful girl grow up into an inquisitive, stubborn, wild child. She had her mother's temper but my penchant for mischief. But unfortunately my enemies found us and our dream of a happy family had to end.

It was with a heavy heart we decided to split up and place Rose in an academy that was based in the US. I released Janine from my service so she could get her own allocation, knowing it was best to keep my distance from her as well. Janine was heartbroken but understood, though her way of coping our separation was to throw herself into Guardian work, needing it to forget the 'family fantasy' she had to leave behind.

And so my life was turned upside down – my daughter in the US, my wife somewhere in Nepal with her new charge and me in Russia. I threw myself into the 'business' with a new vengeance – if my enemies wanted to shut me down by threatening to destroy the two good things I had in my life, they were in for a rude awakening.

I knew Janine was maintaining her distance from Rose – for Rose's protection and also for her own sanity – but that didn't stop me from keeping an eye on our baby girl. My eyes and ears was Alberta, a dear friend and confidant who knew about me and my 'business'. I was confident in her ability to be discreet and careful in the way she kept me informed about Rose and her progress at school.

Through anonymous donations, I was able to cover her and some of the orphaned Dhampirs tuitions – I had to be careful to not be seen giving money directly to the academy in case my enemies were watching. Alberta had instructions to use some of that money to ensure Rose had the necessary essentials for school and that she received a decent present on her birthday and Christmas. It wasn't perfect and I knew as the years went on, and Rose started acting out, Janine and I would have our work cut out for us if and when we tried to re-enter her life. Alberta explained how Rose had started seeing herself like the other orphans, even though she wasn't, and it killed me to put her through so much pain and sorrow but it was a small price to pay to keep her safe.

I found out about her involvement in the crash when I attended the state funeral held at Court for the deceased Dragomirs. I had been livid and had wanted to rip into Alberta but Janine – who was also there due to her charge's attendance – pulled me aside and calmed me down. It physically hurt us to not be able to comfort our daughter. We silently watched from the shadows as Rose sat next to the last Dragomir and lent the poor girl her strength and support while she internalised her grief for losing a family she had loved as her own. It was a sobering moment for us and the guilt we felt on our continued absence seemed to endlessly expand within our souls.

The next big moment in Rose's life was when she disappeared from the academy with the same Dragomir girl. I had been about ready to drop everything and use all of my resources to hunt her down, but Alberta stopped me with the warning that such a move would finally let my enemies know who Rose was and put her in even more danger in the 'human world' than she already was. The academy were going to use their own resources to find them, plus they had permission from Hans and the Queen to do whatever was necessary to bring the girls home.

I decided to cash in a favour with an old acquaintance from Baia and send Alberta a Guardian who had graduated top of his class and I knew could be trusted.

It still took them 2 years but Belikov finally delivered, like I knew he would. I couldn't help but be proud of Rose – she really was my daughter, being able to stay under the radar for that long without any incident. Little did I know at the time the important role Belikov was to play in Rose's life.

I'd had dealings with Victor Dashkov in the past and had found him to be an overzealous fanatic hell-bent on some mythical revolution, but due to his chronic and aggressive sickness had never considered him to be a real threat. When I was made aware of the kidnapping and the subsequent jail break that had almost cost Rose her life, I had wanted to drop everything and go down to the Court cells at that moment and kill Victor with my bare hands. Luckily, Pavel kept me in check and made sure I remained in Russia to complete the business I was there for. My compromise on the matter was to fly straight to Court once I had concluded with my dealings in Russia and I worked my contacts to ensure the members of the Council would be 'encouraged' into sending Victor to the worst of our prisons – Tarasov. If I hadn't intervened they'd been considering either house arrest or one of the more 'Moroi friendly' prisons due to his 'medical condition' which classified him as a 'low flight risk' candidate.

When I saw Rose face to face in Russia, it was a bittersweet experience. She looked so much like me though her height and body was all her mothers. She had turned 18 and I remembered the promise I had made to myself after the car crash – where I would finally come out of the shadows and reveal myself to her when she reached adulthood. But before we could have that 'revelation', she had arrived in Russia on a mission to hunt down her mentor who had turned Strigoi. But as I watched my princess interact with the Belikovas the night of Belikov's memorial, I realised with a sad heart she wasn't here to set a mentor free but to give eternal peace to a lover. I'd never wanted this kind of life for Rose and seeing her in so much pain was heartbreaking!

But that little girl of mine! She has given me more near heart-attacks than I thought possible – getting caught by Strigoi Belikov and somehow barely escaping alive, dating the notorious Ivashkov manwhore, enquiring about Victor & Tarasov which I suspect lead to his break out. Then there was the whole changing her lover back into a Dhampir, being framed for the Queen's murder, her own little jailbreak – with some 'explosive' help from me – and finally getting shot in front of me by the Ozera bitch!

Words cannot describe how I'd felt watching Rose take the bullet and crumble on the floor before Lissa and Dimitri. I wasn't close enough to push them aside and take her into my arms. In fact, Pavel and another Court Guardian had pushed me further away from the scene, worried that I could be next – after all I was Abe Mazur and a Moroi!

In my mind the doctors had taken too long and if only I had been able to shove everyone aside and taken hold of the situation, I'm certain I would have gotten her to surgery much quicker.

As I watch her struggling to come back to us, Janine quietly explained to me how this would be the second time Rose had nearly died – the first time occurring in the car accident that had killed the Dragomirs.

I thought I'd endured pain and anguish before but nothing could compare to my current helplessness as I watch my princess on the surgery table, fighting for her life. All I can do is pray, beg and threaten every deity and high power I could think of. She had to live, there was no doubt about it. I didn't even want to think what I would do if she were to die in the hospital – all I can say is no one would be safe. I'd even burn the hospital down without a second thought.

But my little girl, my princess, has always been a fighter – she got that from both of us and I was certain she would pull through now.

After all, she really was the best parts of us and I wouldn't have it any other way!


	3. 2 Our Little Miracle

**Title:** Our Little Miracle

 **Author:** Swimming the Same Deep Waters

 **Background:** Set directly after Last Sacrifice, Rose and Dimitri get some rather unexpected news.

* * *

Pregnant. Of all the many things I'd thought Rose might need to say to me, telling me she was pregnant _wasn't_ one of them!

It was six weeks since Lissa had been crowned Queen Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir, and Roza and I were sitting in the small living room of our unit at Court.

We were both Guardians; her part of Lissa's Royal Guard, me the Guardian for Lord Christian Ozera, the Queen's Consort. As such, we were each entitled to accommodations within the palace. But it was common knowledge, amongst the Royal Guardians and palace staff at least, that Rose and I shared an apartment; which is where we were sitting as she held my hand and nervously told me her news.

Today had been her final check up with the doctors after the shooting. Assuring me it was routine, and she didn't need company, Rose had gone alone. She explained they'd been concerned about the nausea she reported and the ongoing tiredness, so they'd run a few tests, one of which had turned up an anomaly. The _pregnancy_ test.

Rose, my Roza, was _pregnant!_

I sat in stunned silence, holding my beloved's hand. She looked at me apprehensively, and I could see she was freaking out every bit as much as I was. It wasn't that long ago I'd told her my love had faded. That I'd pushed her away. Something shifted in the depth of her eyes, and I got the sense that she was mentally preparing herself. Putting up her barricades and readying herself in case I did it again. And at that moment, I made my decision to see it through. My biological child, or not, I would be a father to this miracle in every way possible.

"A baby?" I stuttered in shock. "How?!"

Rose let out the breath she was holding. "The doctors are looking into it, but they seem to think it's because of me being shadow-kissed. They've taken blood to run tests, but they suspect when Lissa brought me back to life, she changed my DNA. They're going to want to take your blood and test it, too. The other idea is it could be because you're restored…"

It was something I didn't talk about a lot. The fact I'd been Strigoi, and the many horrible things I'd done when I was soulless. But it seemed perverse, sick even, that something so miraculous could possibly come out of Rose dying or me losing and then regaining my soul.

"How far along?" I gasped inarticulately, not wanting to ask her the question that had suddenly occurred to me.

"Ten weeks. Looking at the timing, it had to be the motel," she whispered back nervously. The start of our reunion, and our second time making love together. After leaving the hotel, we'd returned to Court, exposed a murderer, cleared Rose's name of regicide, and then Rose had been shot. I nearly lost her that day – and if what she was saying was to be believed, we could have lost something else, too.

I shuddered, holding her hand a little more firmly before I said the words she might hate me for forever. But I had to ask.

"And there's no chance… I mean, you were with Adrian before we got back together…"

"There's _no_ chance, Comrade," she said in a quiet but confident voice. "We never _did that._ The night before I was arrested we came close. I was so upset about what had happened between us; I tried to convince myself I could give him a chance. We were going to, but he didn't have any protection. So I let him bite me instead…" She said the last in a very small voice, obviously not proud of what she'd let Adrian do.

But for my part, I didn't care. If they hadn't had sex – if Rose had only ever been with me – then it meant one thing. I was going to be a father!

"I'm going to be a Papa?" I finally gasped, my eyes widening in shock. "We're going to be parents!?"

"So the doctors keep saying," Rose said with a cautious smile.

Then I scooped my love into my arms, spinning the two of us around as I jubilantly peppered her face with tender kisses.

"Roza," I groaned, unashamed of the tears on my cheeks. "I love you so much. I know this wasn't planned – but I'm so very very happy!"

"You're not angry?" she asked, a sweet loving smile spreading across her beautiful features.

"Angry?! I couldn't be happier! I know the timing is not ideal, but I'm yours, and you're mine, and now we're going to have a baby! There are so many things to organize… We're going to need a new apartment, although I suppose the baby can share a room with us, at least while you're breastfeeding? That's if you choose to breastfeed, of course. It's ok if you don't want to. We'll have to work out when you'll finish up at work. I mean, you certainly can't go on dangerous or risky missions, but even around Court, I'd like you to finish up sooner rather than later. I'll need to speak with Christian and see if he can stay at Court more often… We also need to work out our finances. I'm not sure if they have Maternity Leave for Guardians, but if not I have savings, and we'll be okay. I can pick up some extra shifts if we need more money…"

"Comrade?!"

"Yes?" I replied, conscious I'd been rambling.

"We have months to figure it out… Relax!" she said with a giggle. "I'm feeling a little tired. Why don't you carry me across to the bed and we can cuddle and _celebrate?"_ she added winsomely.

"Can we even _do_ that while you're pregnant?" I hissed, albeit hopefully.

"Yep," Rose said gleefully, popping the p. "I checked!"

Flushing at the thought of my woman brazenly quizzing the doctors about _that_ aspect of things, I was nonetheless grateful she'd done so. Because, right then, more than anything I wanted to make tender love to the woman I adored. The woman who, unexpectedly, was going to make us parents!

* * *

We'd decided to keep our surprising news to ourselves for a day or two as we got our heads around it. It was all so sudden, and unforeseen, we wanted a chance to get used to the idea ourselves before we shared the information with anyone else.

Rose said other than some tiredness, experiencing a bit of queasiness when she missed a meal, and some forgetfulness she was feeling okay. Lissa was scheduled to be at Court for at least a few months, which meant Rose would be, too. While Lissa was disappointed not to start at Lehigh this year, with her ascension, the pressing issue of repealing the family quorum law, not to mention revising the graduating age of novices and Tasha's trial, there was _more_ than enough to keep her busy at Court for the time being. And for that, I was truly grateful!

As soon as we knew about the baby, I'd taken over cooking for Rose, trying to ensure she ate at least two balanced meals a day. So that meant a cooked breakfast every morning before we left for work, and a healthy meal every evening. Although not tonight.

Christian had given me the night off. He was meeting with Prince Ronald Ozera over dinner to discuss Tasha and how the family intended to 'handle' aspects of her trial and defense. Understanding that hearing about Tasha still distressed me, Christian thoughtfully always made sure I was off-duty when he visited her or meetings about her occurred, instead taking another Guardian - usually Eddie. It was a kindness I appreciated. While Tasha had once been a friend, she'd also framed the woman I love for murder, as well as pulled the trigger of the gun that nearly killed her. Nearly killed my love _and_ our child, I now recognized.

So tonight I had the night off, and Roza was having dinner and hanging out with Lissa. They didn't get to do it very often now Lissa was Queen, so with Christian gone for most of the evening, Rose had accepted Lissa's invitation to come over and possibly even stay the night. They were both feeling a little lost without the bond and Lissa's change in circumstances – and Rose had said she'd like to share our special news with Lissa sooner rather than later, so tonight was the perfect opportunity. Discreetly kissing her goodbye as I clocked off my shift, I'd headed back to our unit alone.

I wandered around our place, for the first time appreciating how empty it was without Rose in it. Lonely. I'd always been happy with my own company, but somehow, tonight, I didn't want to be here without my love. So I grabbed my duster and headed out into the rising sun, thinking I might indulge in another of my secret loves. Ribs in hot sauce!

I could hardly eat them around Rose at the moment. Not when I was espousing healthy food choices because of the baby. Besides which, I had a suspicion that if Roza were to see me eating ribs, the cowboy jokes would start all over again.

I'd heard about a place at Court where the ribs were said to be unbeatable. My mouth watering even thinking about it, I headed toward the food section of town, finding the establishment without any trouble. Decorated in a faux wild west style, the outside was covered with roughly sawn timber planking with old fashioned windows. It even had saloon-style swinging doors.

Yep. Glad Roza was not here to see this. The teasing would be endless!

Taking a seat at one of the long bench tables I looked at the menu, quickly deciding on a full rack in the smoked hickory super hot sauce with sides of baked cheese grits, corn on the cob and slow-cooked collard greens. Placing my order with the pretty Dhampir waitress who came over, I ignored her flirting but did take her up on the suggestion of a beer.

Even here, in the restaurant, I could feel curious eyes watching me. Around Court, I was a constant source of interest. The Guardian turned Strigoi turned Dhampir again. Despite being officially declared restored, and made Guardian to the Queen's Consort, aka Christian, there was still a degree of skepticism and uncertainty about my status. While nervous mothers had, for the most part, stopped pulling their children away at the mere sight of me, most people still exercised a degree of caution in my presence. It irritated Rose no end, although I vastly preferred that reaction to those who seemed to have a morbid fascination with me. Like tonight's waitress.

Fortunately, the arrival of my dinner put a pause to our interactions, although I could feel her watching me as I dug into my meal. After the first mouthful, all thoughts of the wait staff were forgotten. _Man_ the food was good! The ribs were moist, with just enough sauce to satisfy without being sloppy. The sides were delicious, and the sauce was flavorsome as well as hot. Damned hot. I'd downed my second pint and was about to look up to order a third when the waitress was there setting a beer down in front of me.

"I thought you might need this… hot stuff," she said with a suggestive grin.

"Pardon?" Did she just call me hot stuff?! It's just as well Roza was not here. She'd go ballistic if she heard that…

"I said I thought you might need this. It's hot stuff," she said gesturing to the ribs, this time her eyes not meeting mine. I think I'd heard her right the first time.

"Thank you," I said, putting her from my mind and finishing my meal. Closing my eyes, I sat back with a satisfied smile. I was full and had a pleasant buzz from the beer. Pulling out my wallet, I took the billfold from the waitress, checking the total and tossing in enough to cover my meal, drinks and the standard gratuity.

I was feeling pretty happy as I walked back out to the sidewalk. I was wondering what to do with the rest of my evening when I saw Nguyen and Prior – two of the Guardians who'd guarded me when I was first restored. While they'd initially viewed me as a threat, that feeling pretty soon disappeared as they'd witnessed how broken and riddled with guilt I'd been. I hadn't run into them since I'd been reinstated as a Guardian, so I didn't know whether to approach them or not.

"Belikov!" Prior greeted jovially, coming across to where I was standing. "Got the night off?"

"That I do," I confirmed.

"Join us for a drink and a game of pool?" Nguyen suggested, canting his head towards a bar across the street.

I had nowhere I needed to be, and it had been ages since I'd played pool. Plus Rose was always on my case to socialize a bit more, so I nodded and followed the guys into the bar.

Once inside we grabbed a table, and a friend of Nguyen's stood in as a fourth, and we played. Well. I played. It turns out I was a lot better than the other three. So much so, I kept expecting them to suggest a wager on the next game to try and fleece me, but they never did – so we kept playing pool and buying rounds of drinks. They were drinking spirits, doubles, so I'd switched to bourbon at the bar. After four games, and at least as many rounds, I was playing almost as poorly as they were. It took me a little while to appreciate it was because I was shit faced, and so were they!

"Dude - I gotta get back to the dorms. I've got an early start tomorrow," Nguyen said apologetically after the fourth game.

"Me too," Prior said, give me an affectionate pat on the back. "But good to see you, man. And congrats on the new charge!"

"Thanks, guys," I said waving them from the bar, deciding I'd have one for the road and head home myself. It wasn't that late, but I wanted to be home if Rose came back. It wasn't fair to go out carousing if she couldn't. I guess that's the thing that sucked about being eighteen. Oh. And pregnant. She was having a baby!

I sat at the bar and raised two fingers to the bartender and nodded. Let's make that two for the road.

Pregnant. My Roza was pregnant. Eighteen and she was going to be someone's Mama. Mama to my baby. Fuck! That was big! Roza was going to have a baby, and I was going to be a Papa!

What did I know about being a Papa? I hadn't had one. Not really. My father was an asshole of epic proportions. I didn't want to be the sort of Papa he'd been. Thinking, one by one, of my friends I couldn't think of a single one who had a close or healthy relationship with their father. I guess there were books about this sort of thing, but it would be handy to ask someone who'd already been there, done that.

I downed one of the bourbons and was looking at the other when someone sat on the bar stool beside me.

"Guardian Boring Borscht? Out drinking all alone on a Saturday night? What's wrong? Trouble in paradise?!"

Ugh. My least favorite Royal – Adrian Ivashkov. Not only did his very existence piss me off, but he'd also dated my Roza. Figures if I were going to run into someone in a bar, it would be him.

"Rose is with Lissa tonight," I said downing my second bourbon and tossing a couple of notes onto the bar and getting up to leave.

"Don't be like that," Adrian said, grabbing my arm. "Stay for a drink – tell me all the gossip. I never hear anything anymore." Since he'd had a huge fight with Rose and she'd broken his heart to be with me, he meant.

I sat down with a sigh and accepted a drink when the bartender materialized with another bourbon and whatever it was Adrian liked to drink. How much of a regular did you have to be for the bartender to do that?!

"Lissa is good. Her Majesty, I mean," I said realizing I'd finally got used to calling our monarch by her first name, and now it was no longer really appropriate to do so. "She's staying at Court for the next six months. Christian is starting an offensive magic program, and I'm guarding him now."

"Yeah, I heard you're a Guardian again. Congrats," Adrian said only slightly mockingly, raising his glass in a salute before downing the clear liquid in a single gulp. Following his actions, I did likewise.

"Jill is going away to school somewhere. The Queen is worried about her safety," I volunteered.

Adrian nodded, looking into the bottom of his empty glass for a moment before a full one appeared beside him – another also appearing beside myself.

"She'll need to change the quorum law," he muttered. "She's not safe until she does."

I wondered for a moment which 'she' he meant, but decided it didn't really matter.

"And Eddie?" Adrian asked.

"He's ok. Still unallocated, but her Majesty and Christian are taking turns requesting him for additional shifts or as an extra when they go outside the wards. She's playing it slowly, but I think her Majesty intends to make sure he is looked after."

Adrian nodded again. "He's a good man. He deserves to do well."

I nodded as well, noticing neither of us had commented about the woman on both our minds. My beautiful, now pregnant, girlfriend.

"And Rose? How's Rose going?" Adrian finally asked.

"Roza? She's pregnant," I said, the words leaving my lips before I'd even thought them.

Adrian's head shot up, and he looked at me askance.

"Don't look at me!" he said startled. "Rose and I never got that far…" It was said with an undeniable note of bitterness, and while it was childish, I couldn't help a possessive joy that surged through me having it confirmed he'd never been Rose's lover.

"The doctors think it's because of Spirit. Either her being shadow-kissed or me being restored," I reassured him.

"And you're out drinking…?" Adrian probed curiously. "Are you unhappy about this?"

"I'm thrilled," I said looking at him and smiling for the first time. "We didn't know it was possible, and she's a lot younger than I would have hoped, but we're both delighted. I'm just a bit worried about what sort of father I'll be," I admitted, voicing my concerns for the first time. "My own father was an abusive asshole, and I don't know any other fathers who've been around when their kids were growing up. I don't have any examples - what if I fuck it up?"

I'd just used the F word. In public! I _must_ be drunk.

"Well you'd be hard pressed to do a worse job than my father," he joked. "To start with, you want to be a parent."

"Your father didn't?" I asked.

"I don't think so," Adrian said morosely. "Oh don't get me wrong, I'm sure he wanted to have progeny to pass on the noble Ivashkov name," Adrian said lifting an eyebrow sarcastically, "but to be a parent? No, I don't think it was ever part of his plan."

"Must go with the name," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Adrian asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "I don't want to mess it up. Roza's so young. She's going to be relying on me. I just want to make sure I can be the man she needs me to be."

Adrian snorted. "Belikov, you have no _choice_ but to be that man. Rose has literally loved you through death and back again. You're getting a shot at something the rest of us only dream about; a beautiful woman you're crazy in love with blessing you with a child of your own. That's rare enough for any man, let alone a Dhampir. Stop doubting the gift you've been given. Grab it with both hands and run with it!"

"I know," I said signaling the bartender for another round. "I just feel so unprepared. It wasn't meant to happen this way."

"How was it meant to happen, then?"

"She would have been older. More established in her career. And we'd be married first."

"Well if that sort of thing is important to you, you can marry before the baby arrives," Adrian helpfully suggested.

Marriage. I was still stuck on pregnancy – I hadn't made it through to the next logical step in all this. Marriage. My girlfriend was having our baby. Of _course_ I should show her how serious I was about her and our child by telling her I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her!

"You don't have to be married to love a woman and have a baby with her, though," Adrian was saying, but I was only half listening. Things might have got a little out of order, but I could put that to rights. I gulped down my bourbon, swaying a little as I got to my feet.

"Adrian? Can you order me another drink?" I said, slurring only a little. "I need to make a phone call."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, big guy?" Adrian said, pointing out it was 3.30 pm. The middle of the Moroi night.

"No time like the present," I laughed, plonking myself down into a booth in the corner. During the time I'd been chatting with Adrian, the tavern had cleared out. Now there were only a handful of hardcore drinkers up at the bar, and the rest of the place was deserted. Pulling out my phone, I scrolled through the contacts, grateful the name I was searching for was near the top.

The phone rang and rang, and finally a very pissed off voice answered. "This had better be an emergency, Belikov!"

"Evening, Mr. Mazur," I slurred, a little taken aback by the harsh tone Abe had used. "Or is it good morning there? Where _is_ there?" I added curiously.

"I was in my bed, and I'd like to get back to it," Abe snapped. "Now why are you calling me at 3.30 pm?!"

"I have a question to ask you, Mr. Mazur… Abe."

"A question?! Couldn't it have waited until the morning?" he barked.

"I'm afraid not, sir. I need to ask if you if I can get married. To Roza. I want to ask beautiful, beautiful Roza to marry me…"

"Are you drunk, Belikov?" he asked incredulously. The tiniest part of me that was still semi-sober appreciated I'd just drunk dialed my girlfriend's mob-boss father.

"Shhh..." I giggled. "Just a little," I added conspiratorially.

"Well, how about you go home to my little girl and we can talk about this when you're sober. There's no hurry…"

"Ah but there is, Abe," I said. "We need to get married before the baby arrives!"

"The _baby?"_

"Yes, but shhh. I think she wanted to tell her mother, first. Roza is pregnant with my baby, so I want to marry her!"

"Belikov, I'm not sure how much you've had to drink, but Dhampir can't reproduce with other Dhampir," Abe said, sounding exasperated now.

"Yeah, that's what we thought! The doctors think it's because of spirit. Something about us both being brought back – her from death, me from being undead? Cool, hey?"

"Super cool," Abe said dryly.

"So what do you say? Can I ask her to marry me?" I asked, returning to the point of the call.

"Do you love her?"

"With all my heart," I said honestly, a stupid grin plastered on my face.

"Do you think she wants to marry you?"

"I'm sure she'll tell me if she doesn't," I admitted, not really sure what Rose was going to say.

Abe chortled. "Then you have my permission to ask, but I want to be present when you tell her mother!"

"Sure thing. And thanks! Thanks, Mr. Mazur! I'll see you soon!"

"That you will," Abe said, an amused tone to his voice as he rang off.

I sat there for a moment, the enormity of what had just happened sinking in.

"He said yes!" I roared happily, jumping to my feet and swaying slightly.

"Said yes to what?" a sallow skinned Moroi woman at the end of the bar asked dispiritedly.

"About marriage…" I said looking up and trying to focus my eyes that far away. "I asked, and he said yes!"

"Good for you, honey. I'm not one of those homophones," she slurred, turning back to her drink before mumbling into her vodka cocktail, "everyone deserves a chance to be happy. Although doesn't it figure… all the good looking ones are gay…"

Adrian was howling with laughter where he sat at the bar, and I couldn't for the life of me understand why?

"Come on, Romeo. Time to get you home I think!" Adrian said, tossing some notes onto the bar before coming over to help me across to the door.

"So are you gay, too?" the woman asked, eyeing Adrian hopefully as he put his arm around me to help keep me upright.

"Afraid so," Adrian said. I couldn't quite figure why he'd chosen that moment and place to come out, so I just stayed quiet, digesting that new information.

Outside the streets were deserted.

"Hang on, bro. I need to piss!" I groaned, the numerous drinks finally catching up with my bladder. It took a minute to navigate the buttons of my fly and underwear, but just before I peed myself, I managed it. I groaned in relief as I leaned my head against the brick wall, urinating as modestly as I was able to in my inebriated state.

"Um, dude? I think you're getting splashback?" Adrian said, laughing from the shade of a building where he was standing observing me.

Looking down, I saw what he meant. I'd been standing too close to the wall, and the pee had splashed back, splattering the bottom of my jeans.

"Gross," I grumbled, my bladder finally empty. Putting myself back inside my pants, I continued down the road, using the shop fronts to help keep myself upright.

It took a while, but finally we were back at the palace. The Guardians at the doors sized up the situation, flanking me one on each side and helping me up to the door of the unit I shared with Roza. Adrian was frisking me, trying to find my keys. Eventually finding the keyring, and the right key, he opened the door and let us in.

"Ok, Belikov. Strip down and give me your jeans…" he ordered quietly.

"Hey, dude. I know you said you're gay and I'm all cool with that, but I'm into girls," I said, giving him a supportive smile. I don't know why he rolled his eyes. "Oh shit, man. I didn't mean to out you…" I gasped, realizing the two Guardians from downstairs were still with us.

"I'm not gay, you pissed idiot," Adrian said shaking his head. "And I want your jeans for the wash, man. Remember you splashed yourself when you peed?"

"Aww yeah. Don't want Rosie to see that!"

"See _what?!_ And Dimitri, did you just call me _ROSIE?!"_ There stood the love of my life! Roza. Beautiful, beautiful Roza!

"A rose by any other name…" I started.

"Will still kick your ass from here to next week if I hear you calling me that again," she finished angrily.

"Don't be angry, Roza," I crooned apologetically, taking in the beautiful sight before me. My gorgeous, sleepy girlfriend wearing a tank top, a tiny pair of sleep shorts and looking at Adrian and the two Guardians as understanding spread across her face.

"Thank you, I think we can handle things from here," Rose said, dismissing the Guardians.

"Yes Guardian Hathaway, Lord Ivashkov," the more senior said, but not without a smirk. "Hope you're feeling better tomorrow, Belikov!" I could hear their laughter echo down the hallway.

"Don't blame me," Adrian said putting his hands up defensively. "I just popped in for a quick drink at a bar and found him there like that."

"But he never drinks," Rose said, sounding a little worried.

"He said he was celebrating," Adrian said, not looking her in the eye. "I believe congratulations are in order?"

"Oh God… Does the whole bar know?!" Rose groaned.

"No… I don't think anyone there overheard," Adrian reassured her. "And congratulations. I mean it."

"Thanks, bro. That means a lot," I said, trying to stand up but getting tangled in my jeans and nearly falling off the sofa.

Rose turned and looked at me in disgust. "Adrian? Can you help him get his jeans off? I'll put the kettle on if you'd like to stay for a coffee?"

"Sure thing," Adrian said, helping me to lie back on the sofa. The last thing I can remember as I slipped into a drunken stupor was Rose smoothing a blanket over me before the sounds of Adrian and my Roza talking.

* * *

I woke the next morning feeling worse than horrible. Roza had put me to sleep on the sofa, so as well as feeling like I wanted to crawl into a dark, quiet space and die, my neck and back also hurt in various places. I was groaning, loudly, when my love came in looking at me with a smirk.

"It's 1 am. How much do you remember?" she said, passing me a glass of water and some Advil.

"I remember there was alcohol involved," I said, not trying to be ironic.

"Yes. I'd gathered that" she said, standing with her hands on her hips but smiling.

I was about to elucidate when there was a loud knock at the door. Groaning and holding my head, I shrugged signaling I had no idea who it was. Rose answered the door only to be almost knocked over by a red-haired fury, closely followed by a golden-skinned man wearing a horrifically lurid scarf.

" _Pregnant_ Rosemarie?!" Janine screeched. "How did that happen?!"

Rose turned to look at me furiously, while Abe's expression was clearly amused.

"I think we're all across the mechanics, Jeanie," he teased.

Janine and Rose both shot him scathing looks.

"I'm starting to remember more about last night…" I said, giving my love an apologetic look.

* * *

"Put her in the little pink dress Abe bought her," Rose called out from the dining room in the upgraded apartment we'd moved to five months ago. Vastly larger than our old one, but still within the palace, this apartment featured three bedrooms, a full kitchen, dining room as well as a gorgeous windowed living room.

"Which one?" I grumbled under my breath. Our daughter was little over a month old, and her grandfather was already showering her with preposterously extravagant baby clothes and toys. Finding the dress I thought Rose was referring to, I dressed our little girl, adding one of the ridiculous elasticated floral headbands Janine and Abe both seemed to love so much.

"Come on, Princess," I said to my gorgeous daughter, gazing in awe at her sleepy face as I carried her through into the living room.

"Put her in the bouncer, can you, and then open the wine? They'll be here any minute!"

It was the third Sunday in June. Fathers' Day. My first as a Papa, and Abe's first since making himself known as Rose's Baba, so Rose had decided to celebrate by hosting a Fathers' Day luncheon. Of course, cooking was still a work in progress for my beloved – so while I'd offered to assist, she'd roped in help from the palace kitchens. Which is how we had Coq au vin bubbling away in the oven, and homemade crunchy bread ready to accompany it. The place looked, and smelled, amazing, and I honestly couldn't wait to celebrate our first 'family' function now our miracle baby girl was here.

Opening the wine, I came to stand behind Rose where she was surveying the dining table. While she was too young to be eating, yet, we knew our princess would be the center of attention for both her doting grandparents – so I'd set up the highchair for the first time, putting it into the 'recline' position, so she would be lying more than sitting up. However situated as it was directly between Abe and Janine's chairs, it meant they could both admire while leaving their hands free for eating.

Any further reflection was pushed aside as there was a knock at the door – precisely on time. As anticipated, Rose opened the door to see her parents; Janine, looking much softer and more feminine in casual clothing, and Abe – looking hideous in a pale linen suit offset with a hot pink and lime green scarf. He'd been wearing a lot of pink since his granddaughter had been born.

"Darling! Belikov," he greeted, gesturing Pavel in to drop off the latest round of parcels.

"Forget about the presents… where's our little girl?!" Janine demanded with a laugh.

"I'm here, Mom," Rose muttered under her breath as her mother made a beeline to the bouncer, picking up her granddaughter and talking shamelessly to her in baby talk.

"Never mind, sweetheart. _I_ remember who my little girl is," Abe consoled, rolling his eyes as he came over to give Rose a hug.

Lunch was a resounding success. Abe adored the professional photos we'd had taken of Rose and his granddaughter, promising he was going to display them in pride of place on his desk and his wallet. Sitting in the living room drinking coffee afterward, Abe was enjoying a cuddle with his granddaughter when Rose cleared her throat.

"So… Dimitri and I have some news…" Rose started cautiously, after getting a supportive nod from me.

"Oh my God! You're getting married, aren't you?" Janine moaned, as though it were the end of the world – rather reminiscent of the Sunday morning all those months ago when Rose had confirmed we were expecting a baby.

"No," Rose said with a laugh. "At least not _yet._ I told Dimitri not to ask again until my age started with a two," she said but reaching over to squeeze my hand lovingly to take the bite out of her words. "It's not that. Dimitri's taking a few months off, and we're going to visit his family in Baia. They haven't seen him since he was restored, and they've not met Anastasia. We'll be gone for at least three months. Maybe six."

"Six months without seeing Anastasia?" Janine gasped in surprise. "You can't _do_ that to us!"

"I've been thinking it's time I head back to Russia for a while to keep an eye on my business interests there," Abe mused. "I _do_ own a house not far from Baia…"

"Good! Tell them to get a room ready for me," Janine growled. "I have a _lot_ of annual leave owing."

Abe smirked, raising an eyebrow at us. "Only if that wouldn't interfere, that is?"

I privately felt it wouldn't matter if I said it _did_ interfere – they'd come anyway.

"If you want to come to Russia, that's fine. But we'll be staying with Dimitri's family, so I'd like you to give them at least a fortnight to enjoy getting to know Anastasia before you two arrive in Siberia," Rose said firmly. She'd anticipated her father, at least, following us when we visited Baia, so we'd talked about some ground rules already. "And no visiting us at their house without an invitation or prior arrangements," she quickly added. "You can't just show up!"

"That's fine, isn't it Jeanie?" Abe said rapidly, ready to agree to almost anything if it meant they'd still get to see their granddaughter. "We wouldn't dream of interfering with Anastasia getting to know her Russian family," he promised.

Rose just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"So, Dimitri?" Janine said, trying to change the subject but still stumbling over calling me by my given name and not 'Belikov.' "I know Anastasia is a Russian name. Is she named for someone in your family?"

"Not so far as I know, Janine," I said, giving my daughter a tender look. "We wanted a Russian name to honor that side of her heritage, and we thought the meaning of the name was particularly apt," I said, holding out my hands to take my little girl for a cuddle. It _was_ Fathers' Day after all – and this Papa wanted to hold his daughter.

"Oh? What does it mean?" Abe asked, grudgingly handing over the sleeping infant.

"It means resurrection," Rose said, leaning her head against my shoulder as together we looked at our sleeping daughter in adoration.


	4. 3 Dreams - A Father's Day Short

**Title:** Dreams - A Father's Day short

 **Author:** PrincessKooki

 **Background:** Takes place years after LS and Bloodlines, Dimitri and Rose are happily married. Even so, Dimitri still deals with the ramifications of his past. Though he did forgive himself, he can never forget the things he has done.

* * *

As an adolescent, Dimitri often woke up in the middle of the night in cold sweat. It was the same dream every time. It was more of a memory really. He'd relive the day he beat up his moroi father and threw him out. For years, that was the best day of Dimitri's life. It was also the worst.

Dimitri remembered the blood that sputtered from his father's lip, he remembered the sound of the bone crushing when he'd broken his father's nose, he remembered the snap his father's shoulder sounded as it popped out of the socket. While Dimitri had been proud that he was able to protect his family, that was the day Dimitri lost any hope of ever having a real father. He knew his father wasn't a good man, but as a child he'd always wished and hoped that one day that bastard might see the errors of his ways and want to be… more.

He hadn't had that dream in a long time though. As an adult, he had other, much more horrific, dreams than that. After Ivan died, Dimitri would dream about being able to save him, or dying alongside his charge. Later, when he met Rose, he was tormented by dreams a mentor should not dream about a novice, certainly not an underaged novice.

But the real night terrors started after he was turned back to a dhampir. Those dreams were the worst. He'd wake up horrified and wouldn't able to get the images of the lives he'd stolen out of his head for hours after. Not even Rose could bring him peace on those night.

For years, on those kinds of nights, Dimitri would go out for a run. Rose always knew, because the following morning Dimitri would be just a tiny but more tan.

He'd grown used to not sleeping through the night. Some nights he'd even expected to wake up after only several hours of sleep. This night was one such night.

Rose was on night shift duty (even the head guardian to the queen had a night Court detail once in a while) and Dimitri was alone with their son, Sasha. Adopting Sasha was the best thing Dimitri had ever done in life. The small orphaned dhampir boy brought a joy to Dimitri that he wasn't aware could even exist.

Sasha was 2 years old when Rose and Dimitri found him. They went to investigate a strigoi attack on a dhampir blood whore commune. It was a blood bath. More atrocious than anything they'd ever come across. Bodies and bodies of drained women and children were strewn every which way. Not all of them whole.

They'd manage to rescue 5 children that day, including Sasha. All the children were taken to relatives or placed in academies. But Sasha was too young for an academy and he had no one else to take him in. Rose was immediately taken with him. For some reason Sasha's eyes reminder her so much of Dimitri's. Rose didn't have the heart to send the boy away. Dimitri didn't need much convincing to adopt Sasha and that's when their 2 became 3.

It had taken months for Sasha to settle into his new life. The first word he spoke was Daddy. After that, everything became easier. Dimitri, Rose and Sasha were a family at last. Sasha hardly ever woke up from nightmares anymore. That was an occurrence saved only for Daddy.

After Sasha came into his life, Dimitri found a different way of coping with the nightmares. Nowadays, any time he woke in the middle of the night, Dimitri would go to Sasha's room and watch him sleep. The rhythmic rise and fall of his son's chest as he breathed was a balm, soothing and peaceful. Dimitri could watch his son sleep for hours.

This night though, Dimitri had an odd dream. It was the nightmare from his adolescence. Only it felt more real than when he was younger, more tangible. On this night, he wasn't sure he should see Sasha. He was afraid. Maybe the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Maybe one day Dimitri would turn into his father.

In the middle of the existential crisis Dimitri was having, Rose came home from her shift to find him in the doorway of Sasha's room holding a teddy bear. The same teddy bear Sasha had decided to give Dimitri earlier that evening for Father's day. Rose could see the storm brewing in his eyes.

"Dimitri?" Rose whispered so as not to wake Sasha. "What's wrong?"

When his response was staring at her blankly Rose tugged on his arm and lead him to the kitchen. She sat Dimitri at the table and made him a hot chocolate.

"Come on Comrade. What happened?" she coaxed.

"I had a nightmare", he swallowed hard.

Rose new Dimitri still had nightmares frequently. "Well, obviously it's something new since it has you this rattle".

"No. Not new. Old".

"Dimitri, what did you dream about?" her voice was soft and her eyes were pleading.

"Randel. The night I kicked him out", Dimitri answered at last.

"Okay? But why has that got you so rattled?"

"What if I'm like him? What if I become like him?" Dimitri stared at the bear still in his hands. "Rose, nothing is more terrifying to me than the thought that I could be like him. That I could become him. That I could hurt…" Dimitri choked up, "Sasha".

"Dimitri, look at me", Rose said gently as she lifted his face to hers. "You are nothing like that man. You are good and kind and loving. You always put Sasha and me first. Always. And the fact that you're afraid of become like that man already proves you're nothing like him".

"The son becomes the father", Dimitri murmured, as he once heard somewhere.

"No." Rose said. "No". She rose from her chair, pried the teddybear out of Dimitri's hands and sat herself in his lap. "You love Sasha. And you'd sooner hurt yourself before you'd let any harm come to him. You're his father. He loves you. He even gave you his favorite bear for Father's day". Rose smiled.

Her words calmed Dimitri significantly. He knew that it was the truth. He inhaled deeply, taking in Roza's scent. Dimitri smiled at the bear and then at his adoring wife. He held her tight and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you, Roza. How do you keep saving me?".

"It's become a hobby of mine", she chuckled and kissed his temple.

"I never did tell you why I was home that day, did I?"

Rose shook her head. She knew exactly what day Dimitri meant, the day he kicked his father out of his life for good.

"I was on leave from school. I was one of the only dhampirs with a father listed in his record, so St. Basil's sent me home for Father's Day".


	5. 4 The Greater Good

**Title:** The Greater Good

 **Author:** Overworkedandunderpaid

 **Background:** Victor Dashkov leads his daughter to her ultimately pointless self-sacrifice.

* * *

 **April 4th**

Natalie Dashkov would have done anything for her father.

When she first told Victor about the new Guardian working on the Dragomir case it reignited the smouldering flame of hope in his stuttering heart.

Natalie could see the change in him – she knew he wanted to be the one to find Lissa, but after so many years he would take the small victories. She saw more of her father in the weeks following Guardian Belikov's arrival than she had in the last four years. He was constantly in and out of the Academy, and although she was glad to see him so often she worried about his health.

He'd become so frail since she'd last seen him.

She was grateful he took the time to talk to her. He was a busy man, and with his illness taking its toll she knew every second was an effort. She tried her best not to ramble; he'd always found that irritating.

Their conversations were always short, and his mind always seemed to be elsewhere.

She had known about her father's illness for so long, but she hadn't truly understood the consequences of his frailty.

They were walking the grounds together, Natalie miserably recounting the story of how Camille Conta had refused to sit with her at lunch, and all the other royals had promptly followed suit. It wasn't that she was unaccustomed to such things, but the spectacle they'd made out of it had hit her hard.

Victor didn't seem to be listening, but she could hardly blame him. The short walk had him puffing with exertion and his face was a concerning shade of puce. It was the coughing fit that stopped them in their tracks.

He coughed until he vomited blood on the side of the cafeteria building.

"It's nothing to be concerned about," he insisted as she flitted around him frantically.

"Are you sure?" she asked anxiously. "Is there anything I can do? Should I go and get Dr Olendzki? I think she's at lunch. We didn't see her in the cafeteria, but I'm sure someone at the infirmary knows where she is. I could run and check."

"Natalie, you're prattling on," Victor snapped, leaning against the wall lethargically. "I said it's nothing to be concerned about."

She forced herself to stop talking. It was the first time that his imminent death seemed real. Seemed close.

Tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh no, Natalie, no time for that," he told her gently, taking her hand in one of his and holding it to his rattling chest.

"There has to be something I can do," she mumbled helplessly.

He shook his head and gave a small laugh. "Only Vasilisa can help me now," he told her. "If she is what we think. If they bring her back before I find her, then I'll need your help." He looked up at her with piercing eyes and he suddenly seemed much less frail. "Will you help me, Natalie?"

"Of course I will," she promised earnestly, tightening her hold on his hand. "I'll do anything."

He smiled faintly and pulled his hand from hers. "I know, dear. You're a good girl."

* * *

 **May 10th**

It had been a hard week at St Vladimirs. Of course, every week was a hard week when you were Natalie Dashkov.

The other royals had continued to isolate and belittle her. She'd overheard the matron of the Moroi girls dorm gossiping about how every single one of the other girls had specifically requested not to be roomed with 'Victor Dashkov's girl' next semester. It had almost made her cry.

The worst part had been the pity in the matron's voice. 'The poor little girl, what with her father being so dreadfully ill. How could they be so cruel?'

Natalie wasn't stupid, despite the teasing remarks of her classmates. She may have been a little scatterbrained and far too chatty – once her father had told her he'd never known someone with so little to say and with so many words with which to say it – but behind her vague expression was a sharp mind and a generous soul.

St Vladimirs was almost unbearable for someone so easily bullied.

But she bore it. For her father's sake, she bore it.

His visits had waned significantly since the hype of fresh eyes on the Dragomir case. Now Victor only came to the school when there was a big breakthrough, and there hadn't been one of those in weeks.

So it was quite confusing for Natalie to leave her dorm that morning to find her father waiting in the lobby. She was overjoyed to see him – he was her reprieve from the callous monotony of the Academy. She was so thrilled, it took her almost half an hour of chatting for her to realise that her father was practically asleep standing up.

"Are you sure you should be here?" she asked him, too afraid to touch him in case he shattered like glass before her feet. "You don't look well."

He seemed to break out of the daze that had so caught his attention while Natalie had been speaking. "I'm always well enough to come see my daughter," he said, smiling wanly. He touched a finger to her braid affectionately, but the gesture was withdrawn in a flash. "How are you?"

Despite having just recounted her week, she did so again with great enthusiasm. She knew he wasn't truly listening, but it wasn't his fault. It was his illness, robbing him of the ability to focus and listen. It was his illness.

Victor nodded along as Natalie rambled, searching for the right phrase or tone to catch her father's attention. She had always spoken too much – a side effect of never being listened to.

"I didn't know they'd found out anything about Lissa," she said finally, giving in to the one topic that her father was always interested in discussing.

"Hmm?" His gaze refocused on Natalie's face, the cloudiness clearing just a tad. "No, I haven't heard anything either," he agreed. "Shame. She really must be brought home."

Natalie's heart fluttered with hope. "So why did you come to St Vlads?"

He smiled again, but his gaze was drifting away. "To see you, of course."

"I'm so glad you came," she gushed. His admission had given her the courage to ask a question that had been weighing on her mind of late. "It's been so nice seeing you so much recently, not knowing how much time we have, you know? I was actually thinking that I should come and see you at Court more often."

He looked at her, befuddled. "What about your education?" he asked sternly. "It wouldn't do to have you missing class just to see me."

"I'm sure Headmistress Kirova would understand," she said meekly. "Besides, I could always have tutors at Court. I know that there are some Moroi kids there that live with their parents and do all of their schoolwork that way. I wouldn't get in your way, and I could look after you and spend more time with you."

Victor listened patiently, but there was a twist to his mouth that indicated to Natalie that she'd made him cross. "St Vladimir's is a prestigious school that will give you a better education than any tutors at court," he told her firmly. "Your future is important, Natalie."

She deflated, her shoulders slumping forward.

"Now don't be like that," he chided. "Come, there's something I want to show you."

She followed her father through the Academy grounds quietly. She sensed she'd already pushed her luck too far today and she didn't want to overburden him. He moved so slowly as it was.

They arrived at Headmistress Kirova's office, Victor nodding to two of his Guardians that were positioned outside.

The office was empty, but not to Victor's surprise. He motioned for Natalie to sit and turned the computer monitor on the desk so that it faced them.

"Someone told me about this tape," he told her conspiratorially as he pressed play and took the seat beside her. "I thought it might be important for us, and I wanted to see it with you."

Natalie smiled, her spirits lifting again. If her father wanted to see this for the first time with her, she wouldn't question the suspicious circumstances. He was involving her in his masterplan. He trusted her.

Her good mood didn't last long as the short surveillance footage flashed across the screen.

"Is that Ms Karp?" she gasped.

Of course she'd known. The whole school had known, but they didn't talk about it. It hadn't seemed so real before she watched the tapes.

Natalie had known the feeder that had died, led out into the woods by an insane Ms Karp. The two were caught on various cameras leaving the grounds, the drugged up human following at a stumbling gait.

A fuzzy surveillance camera placed at the wards had even caught Sonya's transformation on camera, the corpse of the feeder thrown carelessly to the side before she disappeared into the trees.

When the last few seconds of the tape had ticked over, Natalie had tears in her eyes and her hands were shaking with fear.

"Oh my," Victor muttered. "I'm sorry Natalie, I didn't realise it would be so graphic."

With her vision blurred, Natalie missed the calculative look in her father's eyes and the way he leaned forward to study her reaction.

"How could she do that?" she blubbered, her fearful sobs getting the better of her.

"Now, now," Victor said soothingly, pulling his daughter into a tentative hug. "Ms Karp was in a very difficult position. We mustn't blame her for this tragedy."

"She knew what she was doing!" Natalie protested hysterically, pointing the paused screen. "How could she do that?" she repeated in a whisper.

"She most definitely knew what she was doing," Victor agreed, rubbing her back as she sobbed into his shirt. "I'm sure you can forgive her. She was one of your favourite teachers, yes?"

Natalie nodded. Ms Karp had been weird. She'd been mocked by the students in the same way Natalie had been. It would have been strange if the girl hadn't felt an affinity with the odd teacher.

"Then I'm sure you can forgive her. You have a big heart." He rocked her back and forth soothingly, but his voice was distant. Natalie barely noticed, revelling in the comfort of his arms. "People always have their reasons. If we find Vasilisa in time, then we can stop her from being forced to make this decision as well. Do you understand?"

"Of course," Natalie said, calming down. "I want to help Lissa."

"I know you do," he assured her. "You're a good girl. Even if I have to do some bad things first, you'll forgive me, yes?"

"Yes."

"So can you forgive Ms Karp?" he asked. "Can you understand why she did this?"

"… Yes. I suppose."

Victor pulled away with a frail cough. "We'll help Vasilisa, and she will help us. Although she might not know we're helping her, it will all be for the best."

Natalie sniffled quietly. "I know."

The two of them stood, Natalie putting the monitor back in the correct position as they prepared to leave the room. Wiping the last of her tears from her cheeks, Natalie offered her father a smile.

"Besides," he remarked, allowing her to take his arm and help him out of the room, "Sonya was rather impressive, wasn't she?"

* * *

 **June 2nd**

Over the next few weeks Victor visited the Academy frequently. Natalie knew it must have been tiring for him to fly so often, so she understood why their conversations were so brief.

Her father was clearly concerned with her reactions regarding the footage of Ms Karp, and he apologised several times for not checking the videos first. They spoke at length regarding her feelings on the matter, and Natalie felt a little guilty for how much she enjoyed the attention. It had been a long time since her father had showed true concern.

He brought her flowers one week, and a necklace the next. Once he brought her favourite chocolates from court, the ones with O positive blood in the centre. They came frozen, which definitely wasn't her favourite way to eat them, but she appreciated the sentiment.

"I really am fine," she assured him as she selected another chocolate. "I've been thinking about it, and you must be right. She must have done it for a reason, you know? And if Lissa is in danger, then I want to help her."

"Are you still frightened by what you saw?" he asked, declining her offer of chocolate with a shake of his head.

"Well yeah," she mused, swinging her legs under the bench they were seated on. "Strigoi are scary. They're evil."

Victor raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Did you think Ms Karp was evil?"

Natalie shrugged. "What she did was evil," she said. "So maybe."

Victor folded his hands in his lap and pursed his lips, gazing into the darkness of the Moroi day. Natalie swallowed the chocolate she'd popped into her mouth quickly.

"I mean, Ms Karp _wasn't_ evil," she continued hurriedly, recognising the signs of her father's disapproval. "But Strigoi are the bad guys."

"'Bad guys'," Victor scoffed, making his daughter withdraw. "How stupid. Things aren't so black and white in the real world, Natalie. Sonya had reasons for doing what she did."

"Yeah," Natalie conceded timidly, fiddling with the plastic corner of the chocolate box. "Because she was crazy?"

He levelled her with a serious gaze. "Because it was her last option."

A silence fell between them as Natalie's education warred with her desire to please her father. "Yeah," she mumbled noncommittally.

"Sometimes we don't have any other choice," Victor continued gently, "except to do something others might see as evil. But that doesn't make _us_ evil. It just means we've made the hard choices."

"So if you were to become Strigoi…" she began cautiously.

"I would still be me, my dear," he confirmed solemnly. "But alas, the Moroi world still needs me." He gave her a smile and nudged her shoulder with his. "But who knows? If Vasilisa can't save me, it might be my last option."

"No!" Natalie looked at her father, horrified.

"Calm down, Natalie," he reprimanded irritably. "We've just talked about this. Besides I was only joking."

She almost didn't believe him.

"I wouldn't use it as a permanent solution anyway."

Uncharacteristically, Natalie stayed quiet. She shot a puzzled look at her father.

Pleased that his words had garnered the reaction he'd been looking for, he explained. "If Vasilisa has the powers we think she has, then she'll be able to bring me back. The powers of such people are remarkable, Natalie." There was zeal in his eyes that only surfaced when he spoke of his plans for Lissa. "She could bring someone back from almost anything."

Natalie was quiet for a moment, wistfully watching the admiration in her father's eyes. She wished he thought of her the same way he thought of Lissa. If Natalie had those powers, she would have done anything for him. "Would you want that?" she finally asked. She wanted to believe in her father. She'd never doubted him before.

"I don't see why it would be a problem," he continued. "Vasilisa could easily bring a Strigoi back into the Moroi world, and it would be for the greater good. I would do anything for the people I love, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"I know you would," he said happily. "You're a good girl."

She smiled under his attention. "I don't know if I would turn Strigoi, though," she admitted.

"I would never ask it of you," he told her firmly. "Such an ordeal might be more than you could bear."

"I could bear it," she asserted confidently, despite her recent objections.

Victor disguised a sly smile with a cough. "I'm not sure, Natalie, it would definitely take some conviction. You would have to truly love someone, be truly prepared to put everything on the line for them."

Realising what she had said, Natalie simply shrugged uncertainly. It wasn't like she'd ever be in the position to make such a choice anyway.

The silence fell between them once again, and Natalie ate another chocolate even though she didn't particularly feel like more. She knew that if she wasn't doing something else with her mouth she would begin babbling nervously, and that would only make her father colder.

It had been a strange conversation, but clearly he had wanted to have it.

"Do you feel better about Ms Karp?" he pressed.

Natalie shrugged again.

"Don't shrug at me, Natalie," he scolded. "I asked you a question."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled anxiously. "Please don't be upset with me."

"Perhaps if you answered questions when I asked them," Victor snapped.

Natalie flinched away, and Victor sighed.

"I'm sorry, Natalie. I've made you uncomfortable." He looked away, and when Natalie glanced up at him he suddenly seemed older, as though the weight of the world was on his frail shoulders. "I only want you to feel more at peace with Ms Karp's choices. You know that everything I do is for you?"

She nodded.

"And you should know that I would never do what she did if it would upset you. I promise I will accept my fate, whatever it ends up being." He smiled pleasantly, but Natalie felt a jolt of fear as she considered her father dying. Could she live with him becoming Strigoi, if that were a choice between that or his life? Could she live with it, even if Lissa could bring him back?

"I love you," she told him, fear prompting the words even though she knew he didn't like such displays of affection.

Victor looked at his daughter for a long moment. "I love you too, Natalie."

* * *

 **June 19th**

Father's day wasn't something Natalie usually got to celebrate – in the last few years her father had either been too busy, or too unwell. She would always leave him a voicemail and most years she did her best to get him a present.

This year, he'd been the one to contact her with the offer of a private dinner.

She'd been elated – it had been a long time since the two of them had been off campus together.

They picked a restaurant with a flexible menu. Victor had never been the sort of man to eat breakfast when he thought he should be having dinner.

At the restaurant he'd ordered a Caesar salad and Natalie had enthusiastically ordered pancakes. Victor had raised his eyebrows but reserved comment.

He'd been surprisingly engaged tonight, following Natalie's every thought, no matter how inane. For the first time in a long time, she felt she had the father of her childhood back. There were still the tell-tale signs of illness hanging about his cloudy eyes and lined face, but he smiled at her prattling jokes and asked questions about school.

It wasn't until the end of their dinner that he even mentioned anything about Lissa or his masterplan, and a part of Natalie had been operating under the delusional assumption that he had no ulterior motives for asking her off campus.

"Have you heard anything of Vasilisa?"

The question brought Natalie's mood crashing down. "No," she answered honestly, moving the remains of the pancakes around her plate with a fork. "Have you?"

"No," he said simply.

She got the impression he'd asked because he couldn't help himself. His mind was always weighed down with thoughts of Lissa, but she'd hoped that tonight he'd forgotten. She'd hoped that tonight - even if it was only tonight - she could be enough for her father. But Natalie wasn't Lissa. She wasn't the beautiful blonde Princess, the last Dragomir, or the Moroi with special powers.

She was just Natalie. Just his daughter.

And what did that mean to a man like Victor?

Resigned to indulging her father's interests, she bottled her sorrow and forced a smile. "I'm sure they'll find her soon."

"We can only hope," he agreed. "I'm afraid I don't have another year left in me."

Her heart stuttered in her chest. "I know we've talked about it, but are you sure you don't want me to move back to court? I would keep up with my education. I want to spend more time with you."

Victor's eyes narrowed with irritation. "Yes, we have talked about it," he muttered, "and you know the answer. I need you, Natalie. I need you here, at St Vladimirs."

"I know," she replied, dropping her gaze.

"I know it hasn't been easy for you here, and you know I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't think it were important." He watched her carefully. "Vasilisa can help us. She can make me the leader I was born to be, and then you can come stay with me at Court. You and I will change the world, my dear. We'll make the Moroi world better."

"I know," she said again, her voice more confident. She looked up at her father. She truly did believe in him. He would make everything better. She believed in everything he said – everything about Lissa, about making the Moroi world better, and about Strigoi.

He smiled and took another delicate forkful of mashed potatoes. Even for a Moroi he'd barely touched his meal.

"Dad?" she began quietly.

Victor looked up in surprise. "Yes?"

"What happens if it all goes wrong? What happens if Lissa won't help us?"

He smiled placidly. "She'll help us," he promised. "There are ways to make people do things."

Natalie hesitated. "I don't want to hurt anyone," she mumbled.

"You won't have to, my dear," he said reassuringly.

"Will you?" she asked timidly, peeking up at him from under her eyelashes.

He chuckled. "I certainly hope not. But I will do what it takes to achieve our goals. We can't let one person stand in the way of the greater good."

"What if we get in trouble?" she pressed. "If someone finds out?"

"Why? Are you going to tell someone?" Natalie was too busy shaking her head in horror of defying her father to notice how cold he'd become as those words passed his lips.

"Of course not," she said earnestly. "I'm just worried."

Victor relaxed into his chair. "I will protect you," he promised. "No matter what happens, you should know that. You won't be doing anything dangerous, and I'll let them execute me before they lay a finger on you. If I end up in prison…" he shrugged. "So be it."

Natalie mulled over his words. "If you end up in prison – or executed – then you won't be able to change the world…"

Victor was very still except for a single finger tapping on the table top. Another sign of irritation, perhaps at how slowly his daughter was processing the realities of their situation.

"If what you were saying about the Strigoi is true…"

"It is," he interrupted. He didn't like it when she questioned him.

"Then I'd do it for you," she stammered. Her heart was in her throat as she made the promise. "I'd turn Strigoi for you. If you get caught, I'd get you out. And then you could get Lissa to change me back. It would only be for a little while, and I wouldn't be evil – it would be a last resort type of thing, and I'd be doing it for good reasons... If I did it... I'd be doing it to help you change the world, and that's not evil."

"I could never ask you to do such a thing, Natalie," Victor said quietly. His gaze was fixed unblinkingly on her face, and if she hadn't been so nervous or trusted him so implicitly, she might have noticed the intensity of his stare or the expectations alight in his eyes.

"You're not asking," she said bravely. "I'm offering. If it comes to that. It wouldn't be evil. Would it?"

"No," he said emphatically. "It wouldn't be evil, Natalie."

"Would you love me even if I were strigoi?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course, my dear," he said, reaching across the table and taking her hand. "But let's hope it won't come to that."

"I'd do anything for you," she promised.

"I know. You're a good girl."

* * *

 **November 29th**

After all of this, they were here.

It had been five days since Prince Victor Dashkov had been arrested for the kidnapping of Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. It had been three days since Natalie Dashkov's last public spectacle as she'd stood outside the St Vladimirs Academy detention centre, screaming, crying and begging to see her father before Guardians had dragged her away.

The whole school knew.

Natalie hadn't left her room, and the matron had kindly been bringing her feeders. She felt the weight of every pitiful stare boring into her soul from the day they'd taken her to Kirova's office to question her and break the news of Victor's imprisonment.

She was ashamed. She was alone.

She was utterly lost without her father to guide her. If they had just let her see him, he would have told her what to do.

She knew the promises she'd made – they weighed heavy on her shoulders. Now that the time had come, she wondered if she could do it. She'd been wondering all along. She knew that if it went wrong, her father would kill her.

It was for the greater good, she told herself. It was so her father could save the Moroi. It wouldn't be evil, if she did it for the right reasons.

It had been five days since her father's arrest, five days of contemplating her promises, her death, and his dreams. She left her dorm room early that morning and locked it behind her, locking away her Moroi life along with it. After everything, it had come to this.

Natalie Dashkov would do anything for her father.


	6. 5 Language Lessons

**Title:** Language Lessons

 **Author:** Gigi256

 **Background:** Abe teaches Rose about her Turkish heritage with some language lessons.

* * *

Dimitri came into find Rose sitting across from Abe at their small table in the dining nook. There was a plate of chips in the middle and between bites, she was repeating phrases in another language as he spoke to her.

"Not _Seni 's Seni siKErim_. Emphasis is on the hard _Ke_ sound. Try again."

"Okay. _Seni sikerim_ "

Dimitri smiled. Rose had slowly become obsessed with learning about her father's side of the family, including his culture. It seemed like he was finally teaching her the language too.

Janine, however, offered him a glass of water before falling into the couch less than gracefully. Nearly biting her tongue in annoyance she gestures to them, "They've been at this for hours."

Finally noticing another person was in the room, Rose stood and abandoned their practice session. "Hey, babe! How was work?"

"Uneventful," which always translates into 'good' in their minds. No news was good news and all that.

"Want to cook or should we grab Chinese?" She walked into his waiting embrace. It was his favorite part of their relationship now: being able to show affection without worry. He never understood the appeal of PDA until it was an impossibility for them.

"How about I cook you some Chinese food instead? I have a new orange chicken recipe I'd like to try."

"Sounds good."

* * *

For the next three days, that's how Dimitri found her when he came home from his shifts: sitting across from her father, learning Turkish.

Every day he seemed more and more proud of his daughter as Rose became more proficient. Dimitri, having learned another language before, seemed to pick up on the words and phrases a little easier while he did his own thing around the house. However, he had no idea what he was actually saying since he never heard the translations. He just whispered them under his breath over and over again until they solidified in his mind.

Eventually, after Abe had left one day, curiosity overcame him.

"So, what exactly are you two practicing? There only seemed to be a couple of phrases but you seem to be getting quite good at them."

What came next was a string of some of the most vulgar phrases and combinations of curses that he had ever heard from any human being, even more than he had ever expected from Rose. The fact that she spoke them so casually while drying the dishes as he washed only exasperated his shock.

A dish fell into the sink; a sudden splash that broke his stunned spell.

"What? You wouldn't teach me any _Russian_ curses. I learned some Turkish ones instead."

Dimitri's head fell, his fingers rubbing at a growing migraine between his brows. A curse of his own fell from his lips...unfortunately in his newly learned Turkish.


	7. 6 She's Like My Own

**Title:** She's Like My Own

 **Author:** PrincessAnastasiaBelikov

 **Background:** Takes place pre-Vampire Academy and all the way into the first part of the book. Part keeping with the books, part OC. DISCLAIMER: Part of Chapter 3 from Vampire Academy, is used. All credit for that portion, goes to Richelle Mead.

* * *

"Hi sweetie, whats your name?" I asked the little brunette girl who had wandered out of her room. It was the first big intake for St. Vlad's, mostly it was Dhampir orphans or children who were signed over to the academy. The second big intake would be Moroi students starting kindergarten, and the last one would be right before junior high started for both groups.

"Rose," the little girl said softly as she clutched a teddy bear to her chest.

"Hi Rose, I am Guardian Alto, but you can call me Stan," I told her softly as I crouched down to her level. "Now what are you doing out of bed?"

"I got lost?" Rose said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Did you really get lost?" I asked her curiously, not fully believing her. It was difficult for some of the students the first few nights, often times they went out looking for a parent or (if lucky enough to have one) a sibling.

"Yes?" She said again, making it sound like a question. I could tell this girl was going to be trouble.

"Come on," I told her. "I will take you back to your room." I stood up and offered my hand to her which she took automatically and the two of us made our way toward the dorm rooms for Dhampir girls and the hall monitor.

"Oh Guardian Alto, thank you for finding her!" Debbie, the hall monitor, exclaimed. "We have been looking everywhere for you Rosemarie, come on lets get you to bed." Debbie took Rose's hand and I watched the two of them walk towards her room. Rose looked back at me as they were walking and I gave her an encouraging nod. This girl was going to be a handful.

* * *

"She did what?" I asked the junior Guardian standing in front of me and Alberta. Alberta and I had been chatting as we made our way around campus when the junior Guardian came up to report a troubled Dhampir.

"Rosemarie Hathaway threw a book at her teacher's head and called her a fascist bastard," the junior Guardian repeated to the two of us.

"I knew that girl was going to be trouble," I told Alberta shaking my head. "Janine and Zmey's daughter, why did you have to let her into this school?"

"Now, Stan, you know that Janine is an old friend," she told me. "Thank you Guardian Jase, I will take care of it." Guardian Jase nodded and went his way.

"What are you going to do Bertie?" I asked her using my old nickname for her.

"First, I am going to laugh my ass off," she said to me before cracking up. Watching her laugh, made me realize how funny the situation was causing me to crack up too. The two of us just stood there laughing.

"She called the woman a fascist bastard," I said in between laughs.

"And threw a book at her! I hope she hit her," Bertie laughed out. "God, I hate the woman, she always gets the Dhampir kids in trouble." The kindergarten teacher was horrible, she idolized the Moroi students, they could do no wrong but any time a Dhampir so much as coughed they would be in trouble.

"Me too," I grinned. "Karma's a bitch."

"That it is," she grinned back at me. "I guess I better go deal with that, its the first day of school. Could she have at least waited a couple days before she did something?"

"It's Rose Hathaway, come on I will come with you," I told her as the two of us made our way toward the Dhampir dorms in silence. We quickly made our way to Rose's room. Walking in we found her sitting on her bed with her arms crossed over her chest and the cutest little pout. The girl was an adorable child but a nightmare to deal with.

"I am not sorry!" She exclaimed the moment we walked in.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, its going to be a long twelve years," I told her shaking my head.

"Bite me Stan," she told me as she stuck her tongue out.

* * *

"Rose are you okay?" I asked the little girl who was crying her eyes out on a bench by the pond.

"Yes," she hiccuped softly.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her sitting down. I should have scolded her for being out past curfew but she looked so upset I wanted to give her a few minutes.

"Why doesn't my mommy love me?" Rose asked me as she sobbed. She looked up at me with those big brown eyes, and my heart broke for her.

"She does love you."

"Then why does she never visit?" She asked me as I handed her my handkerchief. I carried it because it was helpful in battle situations to clean blood, or put pressure on a wound, but now it had a different use.

"Well her job is very stressful," I began. "And she doesn't get a lot of time off. She would be with you if she could."

"What about my dad?" Rose asked me as her sobs started to slow down. Zmey, the most feared Moroi in our world. The Moroi with the most power too. And with many, many enemies. I shuddered thinking what would happen to poor little seven year old Rose if those enemies found out she was Zmey's daughter.

"I don't know much about him Rose, but I am sure if he could be here he would," I told her softly. "What brought all this on?"

"Jesse Zelkos told me I wasn't good enough to be friends with Lissa. He said it was because my mom was a glorified blood whore and my father probably took one look at me and left. He said Lissa shouldn't waist her time with friends like me," she cried out.

"Rose, people like Jesse always say mean things," I told her. "People will talk no matter what, and its up to you if you will let it affect you or not. Remember though that you have nothing to apologize for." The moment the words were out of my mouth, I knew I would regret it. But if they comforted the little girl in front of me, the regret would be worth it.

She nodded her head and handed me back the handkerchief. "Okay."

"Let's put you to bed." I stood up taking her hand and we made our way back to her room.

* * *

I was patrolling through the grounds when I heard raised voices. I debated for a moment if it was just a teenage spat or if it was an actual problem I needed to step in for. It sounded very much just like a few girls having a cat fight, I was about to walk away but the moment I heard Rose's voice I knew I had to step in.

I quickly made my way to the break in the trees where I saw Rose and Dawn Yarrow fighting. It looked as if Vasilia's was trying to defuse the situation, but knowing Rose nothing would stop her. Not to mention the several bystanders that were waiting for the fight.

Before I could make my presence know, Rose shoved Dawn hard into a tree. I heard the crack before her scream. "Shit!" I mumbled. Grabbing my radio, I called for back up and raced toward the girls.

"Hathaway!" I hollered.

"It was an accident Stan," Rose told me as I made my way toward her.

"I am sure it was," I rolled my eyes at her. "Go sit down and wait for me, do you understand?" I pointed to the bench near some trees.

"Whatever," she mumbled but I was happy to see she went to the bench.

"Everyone else, go back to your rooms!" I shouted toward the crowed of students who were watching. A few looked like they were going to stay but thought better of it.

Shaking my head, I went to Dawn to check on her arm. "Guardian Alto, it hurts," Dawn whimpered. I did feel a little bad for the girl but knowing her I knew she mostly likely was playing the victim so Rose would take all the blame.

"I know," I told her. "Let me have a look." Taking a look at her arm, I noticed it was broken right away. There must have been a lot of force in that push.

"Alto," I heard Emil come up to me. "Do you want me to take her to the infirmary or deal with Hathaway?"

"You take her, I will go deal with Rose," I said shaking my head. I helped Dawn up and passed her to Emil, who guided her towards the infirmary.

Making my way towards Rose, I thought about how to handle this. "Want to tell me what happened?" I asked her sitting down next to her. She was pouting.

"Not particularly," she grumbled crossing her arms over her chest and slouching back against the bench.

"Uh huh, you sure about that?" I asked her. "I am sure, Headmistress Kirova would love to have a chat with you."

"What's your point Stany?" She asked me glaring.

"I am saying, you tell me what happened, and we will go straight to Guardian Petrov," I tried to reason with her. "You don't and I go to Kirova and you take all the blame."

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Rose!" I hissed out.

"What Stan?" She barked out. "It was an accident! You can't prove anything!" She hissed out.

"Why can't you stay out of trouble and do what you are told?" I asked exasperated.

"It's not in my nature," she smirked at me. The daughter of Janine Hathaway and Abe Mazur, she was right, it wasn't in her nature.

* * *

"Fuck, again?" I muttered to myself as I saw Rose making her way down from her window. This girl attracted trouble not to mention she always went to find it. I debated a few minutes what to do. I quickly decided to wait at the bottom and drag her up to her room after.

"Yes," I heard Rose whisper to herself as she dropped to the ground without incident. Her room was on the ninth floor, it really was an accomplishment that she got down smoothly.

I started a slow clap. "And she sticks the landing," I said dryly. Rose whipped around and saw me standing there.

"Guardian Alto, I was just checking St. Vlad's security, being a good Samaritan and all," she grinned at me trying to weasel her way out of being in trouble. The girl was still just recently a high schooler and she had a rap sheet the size of a short novel. And she got away with a lot too, being the best novice had its perks.

"Uh huh, now how about the truth?" I asked her as she sat there and squirmed a little.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she grinned at me.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, which is it going to be" I asked her crossing my arms over my chest.

"I guess I will go back to my room," she mumbled to herself. "You are such a kill joy Stan."

"I know, come on," I told her as I lead her back up to her room.

"The one time I don't check when I sneak out I get caught," Rose mumbled to herself. "Serves me right."

"Rose, please don't do this to yourself," I pleaded with her as I deposited her to her room.

"I don't know what you mean Guardian Alto, I was just checking security," she grinned at me sticking with her story. The girl was smart, that was for sure.

"People will talk Rose, don't you have any self respect!" I grumbled, sneering at her.

"People will always talk no matter what, I have nothing to apologize for," she smirked at me before heading into her room. I knew I was going to regret those words the moment they came out of my mouth.

I shook my head and headed toward Alberta's room, without knocking I let myself in. She and I had an understanding, had for many years now. Hearing she was in the shower I went straight to the bedroom. "Bertie, she did it again," I called out as I laid down on the bed.

"Rose?" She called back.

"Yeah, why can't she just do what she's supposed too? She has the raw talent of her mother and she puts the work in," I called back. "It's a waste if she isn't going to take it seriously."

"I don't know how to make her see sense Stan," Bertie said as she came out of the shower wrapping herself in a towel and made her way over to me.

"She won't," I said softly.

"I can at least try," she said to me. "Are you staying here tonight?"

"Nah, I am still technically on duty, its just my break right now," I shook my head.

"Well better get going then, wouldn't want the Head of Guardians to get upset," she grinned at me. I smiled at her and made my way back on duty.

* * *

"Hey Stany!" Rose sauntered into class ten minutes late. "Did you miss me?"

"Hathaway!" I screeched. "Sit down and try not to be a distraction to everyone else."

She smirked at me and made her way to her seat, promptly sitting down and putting her feet up on the desk. I rolled my eyes bet kept lecturing. If she wanted to ignore the lesson, then she could.

A few minutes in I head a crinkling noise, like from a wrapper followed by a crunching noise. I looked up and saw Rose eating potato chips. "Hathaway!" I screamed. "There is no eating in my class!"

"Uh huh," she said around a mouthful. "Mase, want some?" She asked Mason Ashford leaning towards him offering him the open bag. The two of them were close, they had been at the academy the longest.

"Rose!" I exclaimed as I made my way towards her.

"Oh did you want some Stan?" She asked with fake concern. She held out the bag offering me some. I harshly grabbed it out of her hand.

"No eating in my class! This could one day be the difference between life or death, pay attention," I made my way back to the front of the room after trashing the bag of chips. "As I was saying," I continued my lecture, answering a few questions here and there.

"You would think that we didn't need a class for this," I heard Rose say to Eddie Castile. "But then again, where else would they put a Guardian like Stan." She snickered.

"Hathaway! Kirova's office!" I bellowed out.

"Do you need a Snickers Stan? You aren't you when you're hungry," Rose said pulling out a candy bar from her bag as she recited a famous commercial. The entire class giggled at her comment.

I went to her desk and slapped my hands flat on the top. "Go now!" I whispered out harshly. Rose and I knew each other well enough to know when the other meant business. She grabbed her bags and made her way out of the classroom. I thought she was going to go silently but then . . .

"Later Bitches!" She exclaimed right before ducking out of the classroom and just missing the stapler that I threw at her.

"She won't see sense!" I grumbled to Alberta at lunch later that day.

"I've been trying to make her understand the seriousness of the situation," Alberta told me. "But she refuses."

"She won't," I said softly. "Not until something hits close to home."

"I agree, its what made you see sense," she told me softly. "The day you got a call that your brother had died. After that you took your training so seriously."

"Yeah, I just wish she wouldn't have to face that to realize how serious this is," I shook my head.

* * *

"The Dragomir's were in a car crash," Alberta told me as we laid in bed.

"What? Bertie! Rose was on vacation with them! Is she okay?" I exclaimed getting up fast. "She would be the last person they looked at."

"Stan, STAN!" Alberta exclaimed trying to get my attention. "She's fine! She and Vasilisa, the rest of the family didn't make it."

"She's okay?"

"Yeah, its weird though," Alberta trailed off. "The report . . . she wasn't in the safe seat."

"What do you mean?" I asked her as I got back into bed.

"Vasilisa, was in the safe spot and she was more injured than Rose. Rose was in the worst spot possible," she told me. "She shouldn't have survived, heck she should have died on impact! She shouldn't have survived, but she did."

"It's a miracle."

"Yes it is," she told me. "There is a memorial being held later this week."

The day the memorial for the Dragamir family took place. I watched as Rose was strong for Vasilisa, Lissa. The entire time she comforted everyone, yet no one looked to make sure she was okay. Not once did she show that she was in pain, or that she was struggling. For days Rose was Lissa's lifeline.

I had been by her room at night and I heard her crying a few times. She was in pain. Lissa's family was practically hers, and her mother didn't show up after the crash. Janine was busy, and couldn't take a lot of leave. It wasn't that she didn't love Rose but it was the fact that she payed Rose's entire tuition and she couldn't afford to take time off.

"I am worried about her, Bertie," I told Alberta as she climbed into my bed.

"Me too, but I don't know what to do," she said softly as she cuddled up to me, laying her head on my chest.

"This isn't right, Janine should be here," I grumbled wrapping my arms around her.

"I agree, but you know why she can't. And you know why Zmey isn't in her life."

"I do, but she's struggling. She's all alone and Vasilisa won't pull her head out of her ass to realize that it isn't all about her," I said to her.

"Well its not all her fault, she's Moroi and now a Princess on top of that. She was always taught it was all about her," Alberta soothed me.

"You are right," I snuggled into her and we both fell asleep.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Petrov," Alberta answered her phone. "What?" She paused listening to the other person. "Rose did what?" She shirked. "I will be right there," she hung up the phone. "Get dressed."

The two of us got dressed fast and made our way to the Moroi dorms and making our way towards a few huddled Guardians.

"Guardian Petrov, we aren't sure exactly what happened, but Rose was seen fleeing the scene," one of them, Emil, came up to us. "We believe Vasilisa was with her, but we can't seem to find the girls. If you follow me, I can show you the damage."

"Let's go."

We made our way into one of the dorm rooms, and the sight in front of us was shocking. The amount of damage was incredible and looked like it had to have taken days to come to this.

"I want you to track down Rose and then deposit her in my office, I will talk to Kirova," Alberta told Emil who was standing next to us.

"Yes, ma'am."

"This is crazy," I whispered to Alberta.

"Yes it is," Bertie replied.

"This couldn't have taken a matter of a few hours," I mumbled. "It had to have taken days." The two of us looked at each other.

"Guardian Petrov?" Emil came up to the two of us. "Rose and Vasilisa's things are gone. They've left the academy."

Alberta and I looked at each other, horror being seen in both of our eyes. Please God, keep her safe.

* * *

"It's been a year! A year of false leads!" I grumbled to Alberta.

"Stan what do you want me to do?" She asked me as we fought about the same issue for the past year.

"I want, fuck! I don't know," I sighed softly. "We need to find her - them."

"I agree but all we have is false leads, what are we supposed to do?" Bertie asked me as I sat down next to her.

"I want to be part of the next group that goes," I told her.

"Okay," she told me softly. "They are leaving in a few hours. You should probably go pack." I nodded my head and went to pack my things.

A few hours later I was boarding a plane. "Where are we going?" I asked the pilot.

"Georgia," he told me. "And from there it is up to you for awhile."

A few days and six Strigoi later, we still couldn't find the girls. This lead was a dead end too.

"I guess its time to head back," Guardian Mathews said to me that night.

"Seems like it," I mumbled. "Why did she have to run away? She has so much potential."

"Vasilisa's family just died, that might be the reason she ran. You are talking about Vasilisa right?" Mathews asked me giving me a strange look.

"Yeah," I grumbled. Why Rose? Why did you have to run? She didn't need to leave her entire life behind. The amount of Strigoi we have faced in only three and a half days was alarming. God, keep her safe.

* * *

"Guardian Petrov, Guardian Alto, I am Guardian Dimitri Belikov," the large Russian in front of us introduced himself.

"Belikov, here is all the information on the girls," Alberta passed him a few files. "It's been two years, the likelihood that they are still alive is slim."

"Give me a month, a dozen Guardians, I will find them," he told the two of us, ignoring Alberta's comment. He nodded and left the room.

"Bertie, are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked her. The Russian seemed overly confident and cocky. We had been searching for two years, and all he needs is a month? It didn't seem like he could do what he was saying.

"He comes highly recommended from Zmey," she told me honestly. "And frankly, I don't know what else to do."

"Do you really think they could be dead?"

"I hope not," she whispered.

Later that night, I found myself in the chapel like I did most nights now. I sat there thinking about and praying for Rose.

* * *

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Petrov," Alberta answered the phone groggily.

"Bertie," I grumbled out rolling over. I was having such a good dream.

"What?" I heard her say. "Today?"

"Go back to bed," I mumbled.

"He found them!" Alberta said jumping out of bed as she ended the call, scarring me a little.

"What?" I asked groggily. I had been sleeping, and lately sleep didn't come easy for me.

"Belikov, he found them!" She grinned at me.

"Bertie!" I jumped out of bed. "He did it!"

"She's coming home," Alberta smiled at me.

I grinned at her and then we made our way to get things ready for the arrival of our girl.

* * *

"She called him outsourced help," Alberta told me as I was getting ready for my class.

"Who?" I asked as I started writing on the board.

"Rose, called Belikov outsourced help," she said grinning. "And cheap foreign labor."

"The girl has spunk still, thats good," I smiled. "And can't say I blame her for what she said."

"Me either," she smiled at me. "He agreed to mentor her too. I think if she puts in the work she could still graduate."

"I hope she can," I shook my head thinking. Why did she pull a stunt like this? Did she really understand what it meant to live in the real world? To fight Strigoi?

"Maybe, being out there is the wakeup call she needed," Alberta told me before she left the room.

It sounded to me that they just got lucky, she didn't know what it was like. Not really at least.

* * *

I walked into my classroom and saw her sitting there, Rose. She looked as if she wanted to disappear into the wall behind her. I thought about letting her just fade away into the class, but I knew I had an opportunity to make her realize she was hitting rock bottom.

"What's this? No one told me we had a guest speaker today. Rose Hathaway. What a privilege!" I exclaimed with mock surprise. I could see her reverting back into her seat more and more. "How very generous of you to take time out of your busy schedule and share your knowledge with us."

Her face said it all. Rose was pissed and humiliated, but that was the point.

"Well, come on, come on. Don't sit there! Come on up to the front so you can help me lecture the class," I sneered at her. Maybe this would be the reality check she needed.

"You don't really mean -" she began.

"I mean exactly what I say, Hathaway. Go to the front of the class." I watched her walk to the front of the room, she looked absolutely humiliated.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Belikov slip into the room. Bertie told me he had said he would mentor her, this would give him a clear indication of where she was. Rose used to be the top of the class, but not any more. Fuck, she might not even be at passing level.

"So, Hathaway," I began cheerfully, a little more cheerfully than I expected it to sound. "Enlighten us about your protective techniques."

"My . . . techniques?" She asked me a little confused.

"Of course. Because presumably you must have had some sort of plan the rest of us couldn't understand when you took an underage Moroi royal out of the Academy and exposed her to constant Strigoi threats," I circled around her like a vulture.

"We never ran into any Strigoi," she replied stiffly.

"Obviously," I snickered. "I already figured that out, seeing as how you're still alive."

I watched her squirm a little under the pressure. She didn't say anything. Come on Rose, say something . . . Prove me wrong.

"So what'd you do? How'd you make sure she stayed safe? Did you avoid going out at night?"

"Sometimes."

Seriously, girl? I wanted to scream. I gave you the answer, lie through your teeth.

"Sometimes," I shrieked. "Well then, I suppose you slept during the day and stayed on guard at night." Again, I was giving her the answer.

"Er . . . no."

"No? But that's one of the first things mentioned in the chapter on solo guarding," not to mention common sense. "Oh wait, you wouldn't know that because you weren't here."

I watched her calm herself down before answering. "I watched the area whenever we went out," she tried to defend herself.

"Oh? Well that's something. Did you use Carnegies Quadrant Surveillance Method or the Rotational Survey?" I again gave her the answer in the question.

Rose didn't answer, she just stared straight ahead.

"Ah. I'm guessing you used the Hathaway Glance-Around-When-You-Remember-To-Method."

"No!" She exclaimed. "That's not true! I watched her. She's still alive, isn't she?"

I walked up to her, seething. I leaned in closely.

"Because you got lucky!"

"Strigoi aren't lurking around every corner out there," she fired back at me. "It's not like what we've been taught. It's safer than you guys make it sound."

Of all the things she could say, she said that. I needed to do this, I need her to understand what it all means.

"Safer? Safer? We are at war with the Strigoi!" I yelled in her face. I was so close to her. "One of them could walk right up to you and snap your pretty little neck before you even noticed him — and he'd barely break a sweat doing it. You might have more speed and strength than a Moroi or a human, but you are nothing, nothing, compared to a Strigoi. They are deadly, and they are powerful. And you do know what makes them more powerful?"

Rose turned her head away from me. I could see the tears in her eyes. I noticed how she looked at Belikov.

"Moroi blood," she whispered out so softly, I almost didn't hear it.

"What was that?" I asked loudly. "I didn't catch it."

Rose spun around to face me. "Moroi blood! Moroi blood makes them stronger."

I nodded satisfied that she remembered, maybe she wasn't a lost cause. "Yes. It does. It makes them stronger and harder to destroy. They'll kill and drink from a human or dhampir, but they want Moroi blood more than anything else. They seek it. They've turned to the dark side to gain immortality, and they want to do whatever they can to keep that immortality. Desperate Strigoi have attacked Moroi in public. Groups of Strigoi have raided academies exactly like this one. There are Strigoi who have lived for thousands of years and fed off generations of Moroi. They're almost impossible to kill. And that is why Moroi numbers are dropping. They aren't strong enough — even with guardians — to protect themselves. Some Moroi don't even see the point of running anymore and are simply turning Strigoi by choice. And as the Moroi disappear . . . " I trailed off.

" . . . so do the dhampirs," she finished.

"Well," I said to her. "It looks like you learned something after all. Now we'll have to see if you can learn enough to pass this class and qualify for your field experience next semester."

* * *

"Why did you do it Stan?" Alberta screeched at me. The entire academy was a buzz with what had happened between Rose and me in my class today. Everyone had an opinion. But the one that really mattered to me was Alberta's.

"Bertie, I wanted to make her understand! She doesn't get it! This is just a big game to her," I shouted back at her.

"But humiliating her in front of the entire senior Novice class?" She crossed her arms over her chest, distracting me for a moment as my eyes zeroed in on her chest.

"How else was I going to get through to her?" I asked her after I focused again. "She needed to be put in a situation where she hit rock bottom! She isn't a child anymore!"

"She's only seventeen!"

"And in less than a year, someone's life is going to be in her hands!" I exclaimed. "We don't have anymore time to wait for her to realize the severity of the situation!"

"There were other ways you could have done it," she huffed out.

"How? All the other ways haven't worked before! I had to break her down. I had to make her understand that she could have been killed out there!" I hissed out. "I will thank God until my last breath that she survived! But she needs to realize how close she could have come to dying! This needs to be her rock bottom!"

"Stan," Alberta said softly as she walked up to me, her hand coming to rest on my cheek.

"I don't want her to be another statistic," I whispered. "If hating me means that Rose will pay attention and learn, fine. She can hate me all she wants, at least she will be alive."

"I don't want her to be another statistic, either," she whispered back.

"I've known her since she was four, Bertie. She's like my own," I told her. My eyes filling with tears.

* * *

A few weeks later I was coming off shift, when I saw Belikov and Rose together. They were training and the looks that passed between them were anything but student/mentor related.

Hovering to the side for a few minutes, I waited until they were done. I saw Rose leave, and I made my way inside the gym.

"Belikov," I called out.

"Alto," he responded as he came out of the office.

"What were you doing in there?" I asked him curiously. The office was the only door that locked in the gym. Where things happening between the two of them?

"Returning the first aid kit," he told me. "Rose, doesn't have gloves. Her hands were pretty torn up," he explained to me. It seemed like it was the truth but a small part of me thought it wasn't . . . Shaking my head I chose to believe him.

"Don't hurt her," I told him as he gathered up his things before making his way toward the door.

"I am sorry?" The young Russian turned back to me looking confused. But I could see that he knew what I was hinting at.

"Don't hurt her," I repeated slowly and loudly for him to hear.

"I don't plan to," he told me. The two of us stared at each other for a few minutes, having a silent conversation. Happy with what I saw I nodded.

"I hope you don't," I said as he made his way out. If anyone could handle Rose Hathaway, it was Dimitri Belikov.


	8. 7 In My Life

**Title:** In My Life

 **Author:** TheCoffeeShopMuse

 **Background:** Weddings can be quite the emotional experience, especially for dear old fathers. However, they can take heart in the fact that it is a universally known fact, that every father has the right to steal his precious girl away from the groom for just one dance. Feat. The Beatles

* * *

"Don't you dare even say it," he growls, glaring at the Guardians behind him as they laugh deeply. Pavel's eyes twinkle with amusement as he watched the man he had come to know well over the years. It was comical, how someone so intimidating was now crossing his arms over his chest and glaring a hole at the floor.

"You know," he smirks, leaning casually against the wall. "You could attempt to take this day a little better. At least try to walk her down the aisle with a smile."

"Yeah, lighten up!" The other Guardian, Nicholas, grins. "It's a big day, and you have a big responsibility, father of the bride and all that."

"Shut up," he growls again, trying to fight down the myriad of emotions currently coursing through him: the anger, the anxiety, but most importantly, the sadness…

And then he sighs, rubbing his temples. It's not the Guardians' fault that he's in such a foul mood today. It isn't his daughter's fault either.. No. It's that boy's fault. It's his fault that, today, he's losing his daughter, his girl. His miracle. The daughter he was so sure he'd never ever meet.

A brief knock at the door interrupts his thoughts. A few seconds later, the love of his life walks through the door, all dressed up.

"Well you all look handsome," she smiled politely at the Guardians against the wall, dressed in tuxes, as opposed to their uniforms, for the special occasion.

"Thank you," Nicholas speaks for both of them as Pavel nods. "And may we just say, you make a lovely mother of the bride."

"Thank you, boys," she replied, flattered. Though, her smile quickly fades as she spots her husband, practically sulking in the corner.

"Really?" She rolls her eyes, putting on a glare while resting her hands on her hips, the formidable Guardian in her coming out to play. "It's our daughter's wedding day and you're acting like this?"

"I'm allowed," he grumbles. "Time's moved too quickly. It's like yesterday I was just meeting her, and now I have to give her away to another man."

His wife softens as she takes in the scene before her: her much feared, yet respected, husband trying, and failing to do so, to keep up his tough facade. All because of their daughter.

"Go to her," she says, finally, going over to him. "I'm sure she'd love a few final moments with her father." She nudges him gently, and he sighs, finally moving, no matter how reluctantly, from his spot by the wall.

"Fine," he relents, shoving his hands into the pockets of the suit he was wearing, leaving the room.

He walks slowly through the halls of the venue, decorated in red and gold. Bold colors. His daughter loved bold colors, a trait that she must have inherited. As much as he was cursing this day, he had to hand it to Lissa. Once she had heard about the engagement she went into full planning mode, doing a hell of a job decorating and planning.

As he walked down the hall, down to the bridal suite, he remember everything. He remembered the first time he met his little girl. He remembered the chaos she had brought into his life, but the feelings of peace and hope as well. He remembered the first time he saw her fight, and the first time that he rounded her and her mother up, taking them on their first family vacation back to his homeland. Her eyes bright, lit up in wonder as she took in the scenery and her cheeks nearly permanently stretched up from her broad smile. He remembered all her smiles, how they (though you would never be able to tell just by looking at him) melted his heart; and the few tears he had seen her shed, how they made him want to protect her while simultaneously wanting to rip out the kneecaps of those who had hurt her. He remembered watching as she grew into the woman she is now, dealing with the hardships the world had thrown at her, coming out the other side stronger than ever.

And how could she not?

After all, she was their daughter.

And finally, but most importantly, he pondered how it was possible that his life had turned out this way; that it was possible to love two people more than he loved the woman who had blazed into his life and turned it upside down, and their daughter. He certainly could not have imagined walking down the path that he has when he was younger.

Finally, he had reached the door, and after receiving permission to go in, walked into the room. The room where _his_ daughter was spending her last few moments as an unmarried woman. Soon, she'll be _married_ , and she'll belong to him, that _boy_ , and there's nothing he, or anyone else, can do about it.

He clears his throat, and five pairs of watery eyes turn to him.

Lissa, Sonya, Viktoria, Karolina, and Olena are near bursting with happiness and unshed tears as they fussed over last minute details with the bridal look.

"You all look lovely," he smiles at them, then turns his attention to the most important woman in the room.

His daughter.

"Hi Dad," she grins before getting up from the makeup chair and throwing herself in her father's arms, the white silk of her dress flowing about her figure. "What do you think?" She steps back after the hug and does a little twirl.

The dress is beautiful on her, of course, and the makeup, impeccable. However, it was the look on her face that brought it all together.

The smiled on her face was a mile wide, her cheeks naturally flushed from her anticipation, her whole being simply glowing from within, a look that could only belong to a woman deeply and truly in love.

"Stunning," was all he could get out, but that was enough.

The other women leave the room, allowing father and daughter their privacy.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" he asks. "It‟s not too late to sneak out. We can go out the side door, get in the car and I can take you home before anyone finds out." Of course, his wife would know almost immediately, and she would have some words with him over that, but he could deal with that later. And yes, it's about the millionth time he's asked her that question, but she indulges her father, smiling exasperatedly, but tenderly, at his antics. She knew he was just being her father. Her overprotective, but loving father. He was just looking out for her and her well being, despite the fact that he also couldn't help but feel that no man was good enough for her.

"Yes," she laughs. "I'm sure."

"Does he make you happy?" he asks. Again, he's asked this many times, but he needs to make sure damnit.

"Yes," she smiles that smile again, and he knows that this truly is it.

It's time to let go.

"I love you, my girl," he sighs. And then she smiles, moving to envelop her father in a hug.

"I love you, dad." She whispers. "No matter what, I'll always be your daughter."

"Damn straight," he practically smirks, causing her to roll her eyes.

A knock at the door interrupts whatever she was going to say, as her mother poked her head in the door, smiling at her man and their daughter.

"It's time."

Their daughter lets out a laugh so full of joy and love, that it fills the room. And that was it. He knew he really had to let go now.

"It's time." She smirks up at her old man, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's get you to the altar." he replies summoning his bravado. "That boy better be there or I will kill him."

Mother and daughter roll their eyes at him, but he ignores them, and concentrates on the positives.

Because his daughter is all dressed up and is finally getting married. And despite the fact the boy had to propose to her three times to get her to say yes, she is so, so happy. It's the best day of her life.

And despite his feelings of overprotectiveness, he knows that the boy loves her too. And at the end of the day, that's all that really matters.

She slips her arms through his, and together they leave the suite, walk down the hall, and down the stairs, to the front of the double French doors that lead to the gardens where the ceremony is taking place.

"Last chance to run," he jokes, and yes this attempt is actually a joke, as the music starts up and the doors swing open. In response, she huffs a bit, then elbows him in the ribs.

"Let's do this."

He walks her slowly up the aisle, trying to prolong this moment. Glancing around, every single eye in the crowd is on her, but she only has eyes for the man at the end of the aisle, his eyes bright with love as he took in his soon to be wife.

And then they are at the altar.

The moment truly has arrived.

He nods at the man he is giving away his daughter to, his about to be son in law, giving him a stern look. Anyone else would have gulped and shriveled away, but he doesn't. In fact, it takes him a while to acknowledge his intimidating about to be father in law. He's completely and utterly absorbed with the woman he loves, the woman he's about to marry. The boy looks so goddamn happy. Completely, and utterly in love.

He clears his throat, and finally, he spares a look at his beloved's father. "Sir," he murmurs, nodding respectfully back. The older man offers a small, but genuine, smile before he takes his daughter's hand and places it gently into her future husband's warm grasp.

"Take care of her," he whispers, trying to keep it together in front of all those assembled. "She's my only daughter."

The boy smiles broadly at that, meeting his gaze full on. "I will," he states powerfully. "I promise."

He has to grin darkly at that, unable to resist one last comment. "Good, I certainly hope so...or else…"

"That's enough," the bride interrupts, shooting her dad a look. "Sit down so I can get married."

With a parting kiss on the cheek, he departs, taking his seat next to his wife. She takes his hand, and squeezes it reassuringly, communicating with him silently.

Oh yeah, that boy better keep his promise.

* * *

The ceremony was over too quickly and soon I found myself standing at my daughter and new son in law's reception, trying to hold back the grimace as I watched said son in law dip my daughter and plant a rather deep kiss on her lips.

"You know, it is a universally known fact," a voice from behind me says smugly, "that every father has the right," he explains to me, his signature smirk planted on his face, "to steal his precious girl away from the groom for just one dance." He winks at Rose, causing her to roll her eyes, though a devilish smile crossed her face.

No doubt thinking about her own father-daughter dance, at our wedding, and how it ended with the formidable Janine Hathaway bursting into sobs, her sudden explosion of emotion shocking all in attendance, as she watched the father daughter duo sweep around the dance floor gracefully.

I smile and nod at my father in law as he claps my back heartily, knowing that he must know precisely how I feel right now. After all, he had experienced this years ago, when he had walked Rose down the aisle and entrusted her to me.

"Go on now, son." Abe prods me, pushing me forward, encouraging. He's grinning broadly, signalling to the DJ for a music change. Always eager to orchestrate a moment, some things never change.

I sigh before moving to my daughter's side, clearing my throat and tapping my new son in law on the shoulder. Her eyes light up, and he smiles politely before he graciously takes a step back, placing her hand in mine before leaving the floor right as the music changes.

 _There are places I remember  
All my life though some have changed  
Some forever not for better  
Some have gone and some remain  
All these places have their moments  
_

"Dad," Lily breathes out happily as she lays her head on my chest as we sway back and forth. "I'll always love you, dad. You know that right? I'll always be your little girl."

"I know," I whisper, smoothing back her dark hair, Roza's hair. "But you're not a Belikova anymore. You're his now."

 _There is no one compares with you  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them_

She scoffed, pulling away from me, looking up at me with a determined look I knew all too well. "I'm my own person first and foremost, dad. But yes, I love Ryder. I truly do, more than anything. But that doesn't matter, dad. I loved you first."

I look in her eyes then, and she's tearing up. She reaches up, and with a start I realize a traitorous tear has leaked down and is making its way down my cheek.

"I love you, Lily. I hope you know that." I whisper.

"I love you too dad, don't worry. I've always know. I'll always know." She smiles up at me, leaning up to press a kiss on my cheek. "Always, dad."

 _Though I know I'll never lose affection_

 _For people and things that went before_

 _I know I'll often stop and think about them_

 _In my life I love you more_

And then the song ends, and I barely register the other guests applauding us before her new husband appears again, sweeping her away for yet another dance. Roza materializes next to me, and takes me into her arms, smiling up at me as we stay on the dance floor, swaying.

"This isn't the end, Comrade." Roza grins, grasping my face in that way she knew I loved so much. In the way that she has always done in our many, many years together. "This is only the beginning of another chapter."

Her eyes sparkle, and I nearly groan aloud because I know that look, and I know nothing good comes from it. "Besides we still have those two to worry about." she says, nodded toward the other side of the room where my sons are currently wrecking havoc. Oh yes, they love their big sister, and were on their best behavior during the ceremony, chests puffed up with pride, smiles stretching from ear to ear. However, now at the reception, Ivan was busy chatting it up with to Moroi girls while Anton was attempting to slyly exchange numbers with the pretty young bartender.

"I believe they take after their mother on that front," I laughed as my dear Roza rolled her eyes, muttering about "those boys" and how "they drove her crazy."

My wife rests her head against my chest, much like our daughter had done moments ago. For a few minutes, she don't speak, we don't need to, we simply move to the music, wrapped up in one another.

And then she lifts her head off my chest, and grins up at me. "Just think, Comrade. You could even be a grandfather soon!"

I think I let out a growl, I'm not sure, but judging by Roza's mirth, I assume my reaction was comical.

Christ, I can just feel the grey hairs coming in. Roza assures me it'll fine, though. "You'll look even more sexy and wise, plus distinguished," she purrs.

"Don't even start with that, Roza," I groan, causing her to laugh deeply, my heart soaring at the beautiful melody. "Don't even go there," I hear myself say, but I can't help but join in with my own laughter.

 _In my life I love you more._


	9. 8 Choices Made

**Title:** Choices made

 **Author:** PNR-guilty-pleasure

 **Background:** Set after L.S. Thoughts of both fathers on this holiday, and how they have missed so many of them.

* * *

Abe's POV

This would be our first official father's day. I had asked Rose if she was comfortable with spending some time with me on father's day and her smile had been genuine and large. I had asked to plan the whole thing. I might have made a mistake on that one.

I had asked for advice from Dimitri, albeit very reluctantly. I didn't have problems with Dimitri, but Abe Mazur didn't ask for help. But I wanted this to be perfect. Now normally the child would have to pamper the parent, but I took it upon myself to make a nice day of it, maybe because I was a bit of a control freak and maybe because I felt guilty for missing all the father's day before this.

I had asked what kind of food Rose would want for dinner and he had chuckled and told me 'Pizza'. I had mentioned I wouldn't mind taking her to a fancy restaurant and told him money wasn't an issue. He had laughed and told me, she would be happiest with pizza. But he did tell me there was an Italian place in a human town not far from here that she loved the best. So I made arrangements to dine there.

I also asked if he had any ideas about activities. His delightful answer was, that she didn't have many hobbies but she was always in for something active. I nearly slapped myself in the head. Of course, she would be, not only is she a Guardian that trains several hours a day, but she was her mother's daughter. Which is actually how I got to the activity of the day.

Back in the day, I had introduced Janine to Turkish dancing. Not the belly dancing type. Although I might have purchased a costume or two for Janine in that respect. I wanted to take Rose to the more traditional line dancing. It would be nice to share some of my culture with her and I was surprisingly good at dancing and had been instructed in the dance forms of my region from an early age. I was particularly gifted in Zeybek and would love to show my daughter how to do it.

I had run it by Dimitri and he gave me an indulgent smile telling me it was fine.

I was starting to hate this holiday. It was turning me into a nervous wreck, checking and rechecking everything so I would make sure Rose would remember this day.

We had spent one father's day before this one, but she wouldn't have remembered that one. She was only a few months old. I wanted her to remember this one.

I opened my wallet and pulled out a photo of a baby girl I kept hidden behind cards and cash. The photo was taken a few weeks after our first father's day together and it would be the last photo I had of where I had been present for the capture of her image.

I was thinking back to that first father's day and how we had ended up here.

When Janine told me she was pregnant I was over the moon and of course completely petrified, but excited as well. Rose wasn't necessarily planned, but both Janine and I discussed that time was right for us to have Rose. Now my business meant I wasn't always around, something I regret to this day. We had lived in ignorant bliss back then. I had thought I had plenty of time to be around Rose and that a week or what on a business trip wouldn't hurt. After all, she was a baby, she wouldn't remember it.

Janine herself was also back to work after she had recovered from the birth. Because neither of us was available full time, Rose was living at Janine's cousins. Janine was only taking on short contracts to support herself and Rose and to stay in shape and keep getting new experiences in the field. I had told Janine I would be more than happy to support both of them, at least until Rose was old enough to spend the majority of her time at the academy, but Janine wouldn't hear of it. Not only was she a proud woman who refused to take handouts, even if I was taking care of my own progeny, but she also insisted on keeping with the trade. Taking too much time off would mean it would be harder to get back into the Guardian business.

I understood her motifs. Janine was a born guardian and even back then she was very skilled and promising. The low guardian numbers would mean she would always have a job as a guardian if she wanted to, even if she had taken a hiatus for few years to raise Rose. But it was different for a woman, especially a mother. If she wanted something more than a menial job then she would have to work extra hard compared to her unattached male colleagues.

I also felt Janine pull away from me and she started to pull away from Rose, now that she was back to work. And it got worse with every funeral of a colleague she went too. She understood she dedicated her life to a profession where chances were real you wouldn't come back. I know she was willing to lay her life down for her duty, but I could also see that now that she had Rose she was more hesitant to leave. Attachments for Janine were, therefore, a tricky thing. I knew she loved Rose, but she also didn't want Rose to crumble under the grief of her mother dying in battle. And perhaps in hindsight, she knew that Rose would follow in her footsteps and was protecting herself from wailing on her daughter's grave.

But when Rose fell sick while Janine was meant to leave for a job, I saw her hesitate. She didn't mind leaving the vibrant and happy child with her cousins for a short while. They all assured Janine she was a joy to have around. But she found it hard to leave her when she was sick. A child needed their parents when they were sick, and she was still so small. Seeing the indecision on her face I told her I would take her for a while. I had been wanting to spend some one on one time with her anyway and I too was overcome with paternal affection for the sickly baby, running a fever and who just wanted to be held.

Janine reluctantly agreed and I took Rose with me to a private house I had rented up the street.

She was running a high fever but the doctor, who I had called, demanding to come over before my child died a horrible death, assured me she was fine and that babies tended to have higher fevers than adults. They also spiked more rapidly but also came down much faster. He told me she simply had the flu. I needed to make sure she drank enough and if she didn't want to eat anything it was fine as long as she was drinking.

Rose had just been getting her first few solids of vegetables and fruit when she got sick.

I didn't really know what to do with a sick baby. I always knew what to do. I was always ahead of everybody. Always thinking of contingencies, mapping out strategies. I could call a checkmate in 20 moves. But I had no idea what to do with my sick daughter.

In the end, I settled for simply holding her and she seemed to be content with it. I had read somewhere kids get better sooner if you kangaroo. So I tried that. I felt a little silly holding baby Rose with nothing but a diaper on my own naked chest, but her relaxed demeanor told me she found it soothing. Something about being able to hear my heartbeat and feel the heat of my skin was supposed to help, but I am not sure if my tickly curls on my chest were very conducive to her healing. She fell asleep shortly after. I didn't want to move from my position so I just grabbed a nearby blanket and lightly draped it over the two of us as I kept rubbing her back and brushing her brown locks from her eyes.

It didn't take long for the fever to break. The next day she drank her milk and even started eating stuff too. Fruit, not vegetables of course. I slept with her during the day, laying her down beside me on the bed and just watched her breath and sleep.

I had always had a certain restlessness about me. This drive to push further, to want more, to be the best, but as I looked at the sleeping infant beside me, her small hand wrapped around my finger, because she needed the reassurance of physical contact even when she slept, I felt at peace for the first time in my life.

I turned the tv on mute and saw it was father's day. I hadn't even realized it, but I thought it fitting. I really did feel like I became a father today. Sure I was technically a parent, but the most interaction I had had with her was rattling a few baby toys in front of her eyes and making funny faces at her. But taking care of her like this, being the one she needed when she sought comfort made me a father.

I had made a decision then. I wanted to be there for her. I was wealthy enough, I didn't need any more. My business wasn't the most important thing in my life anymore, she was. I understood why Janine kept working, but I was free to quit at any time. I would raise Rose and any other children Janine would give me.

Of course, it hadn't turned out like that. A few weeks later a message arrived from a business competitor and congratulated me on my beautiful family and that it was a shame if something happened to my gorgeous girl when I would be so busy with my business.

Safe to say, the man hadn't lasted very long and I made sure he never issued another threat again to anyone, but it had sobered me up. I never had any problems with my business endeavors. I had morals and ethics, but they did differ from most people I suppose. But for the first time in my life, I regretted the business I was in. But it was too late now.

I retreated from Rose's life for her protection. Not many knew of my relation to Rose and those that did were either persuaded to keep quiet or were silenced in another manner. I kept track of her over the years, got hold of some Academy pictures and assisted behind the scene with their retrieval after she and the Dragomir princess had run away for two years. But the first time I had really seen her in the flesh was when she went to Russia to chase Dimitri.

The first time I laid eyes on her I had been speechless, of course only for a moment, Abe Mazur didn't do shocked or sentimental. She was beautiful. I saw so much of Janine in her. The way she walked with grace, how she had a stern expression on her face. But I also saw a lot of me in her. Not just her coloring, but her drive reminded me of myself. She had a determination that I could only admire even though I tried very hard to convince her to deter from her path. I wasn't surprised to learn I hadn't succeeded.

The few days I spent around her had made me miss her terribly again. But this time around it was different. Not only was I now in a position that nobody would even utter a threat against me, but now Rose was also old enough and capable enough to take care of herself. My own reputation kept her safe, but her reputation made it even less likely she would be targeted. Who would be crazy enough to go up against the Rose Hathaway?

So gradually I was able to move back into her life and was glad to know she didn't blame me for my absence, something I notice she did do with Janine.

So now, even if it was about two decades too late, I tried to start a relationship with my daughter and was elated to be spending this father's day and hopefully much more in the presence of my daughter.

* * *

Randall's POV

I watched him say goodbye to his girlfriend as she and her father set out for, what was no doubt, a father's day outing. I had almost laughed when I realized my son was dating Abe Mazur's daughter. But as I saw him kiss her and stare at her lovingly I couldn't feel anything but envy.

Who is envious of their own son?

I sat down in on the couch and poured myself a drink. I let the burn of the alcohol distract me from my own thoughts and hoped like I always did, that this time the effects of the alcohol would be permanent and would rid me of my demons.

But as the burn faded I knew it had yet again failed in its task.

I suppose I was also a little glad he seemed to take after his father at least in one regard. He too had fallen for a girl he shouldn't have. She was a Dhampir and I heard she had been his student once. But despite the world disapproving of their union, they didn't care and were obviously happy. Hence, my envy.

I had seen them together on more than occasion now. I rarely visited court, but I had my own apartment when I did. Nobody really knew I was here, except Nathan, and nobody really seemed to care. To them, I was nothing more than a drunk. Drunk Rand Ivashkov. That was the name I made for myself.

Strange how life turns out in the end. I tried so hard to protect my name from blemish and to be the Royal Ivashkov I was born to be, but life had dealt me a different card. A different card in the form of Olena.

The day I met her I knew she was special. Her brown warm eyes warmed my soul and her elegant way of moving had me mesmerized. Until I came to the realization she was a Dhampir and that a long term relation would not be accepted by my peers. But I wasn't able to stay away from her. And when we were together it was good, I almost forgot I was supposed to do something else.

It wasn't long before she was pregnant and she couldn't be happier. I too shared in her joy but there was this ever-present voice in my head saying having bastard Dhampirs was unbecoming of a royal prince. I started to make excuses from my family and friends whenever I would visit Russia. I would even go as far as using a disguise until I reached our house, so no one would be able to recognize me. But when I held my baby girl for the first time, my Karolina, the apple of my eye, all my fears washed away and I was able to enjoy our time together.

Until that father's day a few years later. I had never really reconciled myself with having a Dhampir family. It was why I never married Olena. I was afraid of the name I would get being married to a Dhampir. I was happy with them, but I was ashamed I found happiness there.

And for that I resented Olena. I blamed her for keeping me bound to her. I couldn't pull away from her, even if I tried because she was so special to me. She shouldn't have been so special to me. I was supposed to fall in love, or at least be fond of a royal Moroi, but Olena ruined that. She ruined my heart.

Olena was now pregnant with our third child and Karolina and a toddler Dimitri were sitting around my legs handing me my father's day presents. Karolina had made a nice macaroni neckless at school and had added a charm to it saying it was for the best daddy in the world. Dimitri's present consisted of a finger painting, with what I could only imagine were trees and flowers.

I took them a little hesitantly. I hadn't been here in months and I saw Dimitri in particular barely had an understanding of who I was and only handed me the picture because Olena told him too. But as the day progressed he seemed to relax a little in my presence and I did the same.

Until I got a message from Nathan. He had called me, telling me what a wonderful father's day he had and that his son, a three-month-old Adrian, had gifted him a beautiful gold bracelet to commemorate his first father's day. He said it was engraved and had a few emeralds in the back. I had gritted my teeth. That was supposed to be my life. I was supposed to be married to some royal Moroi having Moroi children and live a life of wealth and stature. But instead, I was here, living a shadow life.

It was the first day I was ever drunk enough to hurt Olena. The fact she was pregnant with our child stopped me from hurting her stomach but wasn't enough to stop my rage from letting lose on her face or arms as I practically dragged her around the house, screaming it was all her fault for trapping me.

That had been a turning point in my life. I was never able to enjoy my family as I came over. That voice in my head, telling me this wasn't supposed to be my life and what people would think of me when they found out, only became louder. Every time I went to Baia, it seemed to end in violence.

In a way, I had been grateful for Dimitri for pulling me out of that cycle. I don't think I would have ever stopped on my own. I was too in love with Olena but resented her too much to just enjoy the moments we had together.

I went further and further into the bottle, hoping it would erase her from my memory, but every morning I would remember her. I would remember the look of love and fear in her eyes. I would remember the hate in my son's eyes.

I had been so adamant people not to see me as a royal who lived beneath his stature, I had inadvertently made a name as for myself as a useless drunk.

The door to my son's home had been closed and his girl long gone on a trip with her father. Abe hadn't been part of her life for 18 years, I wondered if I had any chance of reconciling with any of my children.

I laughed. The only hope I had was Victoria and that was because she was too young to remember the monster I was. The monster I am.

The kind of monster that envied his son because he had been able to do what I could not. Accept the love of the woman he loved and not give a shit about what the rest of the world thought. He made a name for himself as an honorable Guardian that loved someone deeply. I was envious because he had been strong enough to stand up to the world and to himself and claim what he wanted.

But in my eyes he was just rubbing in my face that I was weak and he could do what I was unable to do. It was clear where he got his strength from and it wasn't from me. Was is so much to ask of Olena that at least my son would resemble me?

But I believe him looking like Olena was a good thing. Who would want to look like me? I was too weak to claim the woman I loved… love. Because I did still love her. Perhaps if I didn't this would be easier. Perhaps I could have convinced myself it was the wild years of a young man that had fallen for the first girl that crossed his path. Maybe then I would have found some piece, knowing it was never meant to be anyway. But I still love her. And that will haunt me forever.

I picked up the bottle once again as I stared at the door that had been closed several minutes ago. I took a few gulps, hoping against hope that this time, the alcohol would send me into blissful ignorance and erase the choices I had made


	10. 9 The Gift

**Title:** The Gift

 **Author:** Rea Lynne

 **Background:** Rose had announced her pregnancy on Mother's Day. This will be a follow up to that story. What gifts could Father's Day bring after such a wonderful Mother's Day gift?

* * *

"I appreciate you joining me today, Son." Abe said as a knowing smirk formed on his face. I swallowed harshly trying to avoid the shudder that threatened my body. It had been nearly seven years since I had found out that Zmey was Rose's father, yet I still had not grown completely comfortable around the man.

"I am happy to do so, but I figured you would want to spend the day with Rose." I replied.

"I have found it best to stay out of the way and to leave the little hens to their clucking. We will join them just before dinner. For now, we hunt." Abe said as he lifted his riffle and stared out into the forest. "Rose looks well." He added a moment later.

"She is. She complains a lot," I told him, "Not that I am complaining." I added glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. "I just go along with her whims and it seems to help."

"Complaining doesn't seem much like Rose." Abe noted.

"I blame the hormones. She seemed to handle pregnancy well until she outgrew her clothing." I lightly chuckled.

"I heard you were reduced to sleeping on Vasilissa's couch." He commented more in a questioning manor.

"Ah, yes. Apparently the wrong answer to her complaints of 'getting fat' isn't to suggest taking her shopping for maternity clothing. She accused me of calling her a whale and threw me out of the apartment for the night."

"Tell me you did not-"He began, giving me a look that would make any man shudder in fear.

"Of course not, I would ever say anything of that sort. Rose looks more beautiful every day. She just doesn't see it. I only mentioned that we could make a trip to the mall to look for maternity clothing."

Abe sighed, shaking his head slightly. We both trained our gaze to the forest as movement in the bushes caught our attention. An older looking doe stepped from the bush and seconds later Abe's riffle sounded off. "Looks like a successful trip." He grinned at me. "Let's get the old girl cleaned and carted back before we miss dinner."

I nodded and stepped out of the shelter of the hunting blind striding swiftly to the deer and lifting it from the ground. Rejoining Abe, we made quick work of the deer, and I carried the cooler of fresh venison to his house at Court.

As we unloaded the meat into the freezer, Abe kept giving me mysterious side glances. Clearing my throat, I squared my shoulders and stood and stared Rose's father down. "Is there something you need to say, Abe?" I asked him.

"No, No, nothing to get alarmed over." He waived his hand in a non-threating manor. "It's just, babies, children in general take up a lot of space. I thought that perhaps you and Rosemarie would like a bigger place."

"We have nearly enough saved to move into a larger apartment. You have no reason to fret. I promise, I am taking care of Rose and the baby, Abe." I told him.

"I didn't mean to offend you, son. It's just; I bought this house so I would have a home close to Rose for when I visit. Honestly it's entirely too big for just one or two people."

"I am not sure I could accept such a gift."

"Before you let your pride get ahead of you, son, let me finish. The house contains six bedrooms upstairs and the basement hosts four guardian quarters and a private gym. I thought I would offer to sell you the home before I place it on the market."

"I am not sure we could afford to purchase this type of home, Abe. Don't get me wrong, Rose and I have a decent amount of savings, but most of it we are setting aside for after Ivana is born."

"I am sure I can give you a fair price, even payment options perhaps." He suggested.

"I am grateful for the offer, sir. I just don't think we can afford it at this time."

"$400 a month and a provision that I am allowed to stay in residence while at court." Abe offered.

"We pay $575 a month for a one bedroom apartment." I countered "$400 makes it feel like you're just giving us the place still." It dawned on me too late that I had actually begun bargaining with Ibrahim Mazur.

"$475 and I not only get to stay in residence, but I also get use of one of the guardian units downstairs." He grinned back at me. He knew I had fell victim to his game.

"I think Rose should be a part of this conversation." I simply stated.

"I thought I would broach the subject with you before I spoke to Rose. My daughter seems to be an emotional rollercoaster right now. I don't want to do something to get on her bad side." Abe said as a semi-satisfied grin spread on his face.

"Well I have been on her bad side more times than not lately. This is all yours Abe." I told him, swearing internally, finally catching on to the truth of his little game. I was relieved once my phone began to ring.

"Belikov," I answered.

"If my father hasn't killed you yet, dinner will be in ten minutes." I heard Rose state.

"We are already on our way, Milaya." I told her, nodding towards Abe and motioning that we should head out.

* * *

We walked into Lissa's apartment to find Rose and Lissa resting on the couch as the other women hurried about getting the last of the food on the table. At five months pregnant, Rose was glowing. Our baby was making its presence more known. I caught her gaze and smiled as I slowly made my way in her direction. Settling my hand on her shoulder, I bent down, gently kissing her cheek. "How are you feeling, Roza? "

"Hi Comrade, did you have a good time with Abe?" She smiled. I nodded and settled my hand on the gentle swell of her stomach, chuckling when I heard a low growl coming from within.

"Let's get you fed, hmm?" I laughed.

"Oh Vlads, yes, they chased me out of the kitchen when I tried to slip a snack." Rose pouted in my direction. I quickly kissed the corner of her mouth and gently helped her to stand.

"Ibrahim, Dimitri, perfect timing. Dinner is ready." Janine called out from the table. I turned towards the more heavily pregnant Vasilissa, but found Christian was already helping her stand.

"This better be a girl." She commented rubbing circles on her lower back as she watched her son chase the younger children into the dining room pretending to be Strigoi. Boys are just too loud."

"You still haven't found out?" Jill asked as she settled into a chair.

"No. This child is more stubborn that Rose. Every time we have a scan done, she, hopefully, is turned so we can't see."

"I hope it is a girl also. Our babies will be the best of friends." Rose sighed happily as she lowered herself into a chair.

"Eric Andre, leave the girls alone, and eat your dinner." Christian told the young boy as he settled him at the small children's table before rejoining Lissa's side. "Seriously Rose?" He said as his eyes fell on her plate. "The rest of us are hoping to eat as well. At least the children have been served."

I cut my eyes to him, and rubbed Rose's shoulder hoping to somewhat diffuse her anger a small bit.

"Not today, Christian." Lissa hissed at him. To my surprise Rose didn't offer any witty comeback. Turning my head to look at her, my heart clenched in my chest. She was staring down at her overfull plate as a lone tear traveled her cheek. Giving Christian an angry glare, I found him sitting in stunned silence.

"I'm sorry, Rose, I wasn't really thinking." He began, but was cut off when Lissa slapped his arm, whispering for him to just hush.

"I remember when Janine was pregnant with Rose. She could eat two plates in one sitting. Hathaway women have healthy appetites. It just means strong healthy babies." Abe nodded knowingly as he spoke, only to have Janine slap his chest and give him a look of disgust.

"Oh, look, there's chocolate cake for dessert." I said as I kissed Rose's temple, hoping that the promise of chocolate would cheer her up.

"Someone just called me fat and your answer to that is to offer me more food and cake at that?" Rose sneered in my direction. I gave her an apologetic look.

"You just had to open your mouth." Lissa was hissing at Christian.

"It is not ever proper to speak about how much a pregnant woman eats, Ibrahim. You were completely out of line. If you want to act like children, perhaps you should go eat with them." Janine was scolding Abe as she moved his plate to the smaller children's table.

"That's a great idea Mom." Rose sniffled as she glared between Christian and me.

"I don't think I will fit, Malaya." I grinned at her. Her scowl increased and I swallowed thickly. Giving Christian a look that promised pain, I stood and grabbed both of our plates. "If I'm reduced to eating with the children because you can't keep your mouth shut, then you by Vlad, are eating with them too."

"Liss-"Christian began.

"You started this whole mess Christian, it's only right that you join them." She stated as she looked across the table at Rose. I settled our plates, and grabbing Christian by his shoulder guided him towards the smaller table.

"Just shut up Christian, before neither one of us has a couch to sleep on." I urged.

"Daddy got in trouble." His daughter smiled knowingly towards the other children.

"Eat." Christian warned as he began to dig into his half- filled plate. It was then that I noticed my plate sat empty in front of me. I slowly made my way to the table to fill my plate. Rose's eyes fell on me, the tears gone and her face once again calm. Noticing my empty plate she frowned.

"I'm sorry Dimitri." She said quietly as she took my plate and placed it next to her's, waiving me into the seat. I jumped at the chance and settled myself in, sending a quick smirk towards Christian, and began filling my plate. Resting my arm around Rose's shoulder, I dug in, keeping all comments to myself until everyone was finished with the main course.

Following my lead, Abe and Christian weaseled their way to the main table during dessert. Soon our transgressions were all but forgotten. The rest of the meal was spent in peace and laughter.

* * *

"Baba, I left your gift at the apartment. Would you mind walking over with us?" Rose asked as I gathered our things to take my tired wife home. It was like clockwork. Rose would fill her belly and within ten minutes would begin yawning. She turned toward Lissa, pulling her into an awkward hug. "I'm sorry, Liss, I just need to lay down for a bit. I'll see you tomorrow though."

"No worries, I'm ready for a nap myself. Growing babies is hard work." Vasilissa said beamingly as her hands roamed over her bulging belly. "Just think another seven weeks or so and we will get to see this one."

"I am so jealous of that at times." Rose huffed. "I still have at least another four months before Ivana gets here."

"It will go by quickly, treasure it while you can." Lissa smiled, her eyes glazing over in complete joy.

"Yes, because swollen ankles and aching hips are just awesome." Rose yawned out. Taking that as my cue, I gathered her under my arm and with a simple goodbye, led her out the door and toward home.

"I can swing by tomorrow, little girl, if you're not up to company tonight." Abe said as we neared the outer doorway.

"Oh no, Baba, come on over. I want to give you my gift today." Rose answered.

Abe simply nodded and cleared his throat. Saying nothing more, we continued our trek to the Guardian apartments just across the street. I gave Abe a warning look. Rose was too tired for the subject I knew he wanted to approach. We made it safely inside the apartment and Rose excused herself as she slipped into the bedroom, returning moments later with a wrapped oblong box.

"I hope you will like it." She murmured as she placed it in his hands.

"I am sure I will." He smiled gratefully at her. Settling on the couch, he began to open the gift carefully. His eyes glinted with tears as he pulled a photo frame from the tissue paper within. "It's perfect." He whispered, rising to hug his daughter. Pulling back, he hugged the picture of Rose and I standing beside a tall Elm tree, both of our hands hovering over the gentle swell of her abdomen, to his chest. Turning he began to place the framed picture back in the box when he let out a hearty laugh. "Now this is a wonderment all in itself." He chuckled out as he lifted one of the tackiest scarves I had ever seen from the box. I stared in horror as he unfolded the offending material allowing me to see it was covered in diapered babies and the words büyükbaba.

"I was told the words meant grandfather." Rose said as she tried to withhold her own laughter.

"They do." Abe said as he hugged her once again, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you Rose, I will cherish these gifts for as long as I live."

Rose began yawning once again and settled into the corner of the couch. Abe gave his goodbyes and promised to stop by around lunch before he headed off again. After walking him to the door and his awaiting Guardian, I sat on the opposite end of the couch and pulled Rose's feet into my lap.

"That feels good." She purred as she lifted her eyelids halfway to look at me. "Today was nice, wasn't it Comrade?"

"Very much so," I answered, glad that her eyelids had fallen closed again and she wouldn't witness the bewildered expression on my face. "Let's get you to bed, Roza." I supplied as I stood from my seat and began to lift her in my arms.

"Thanks, I think I'm too tired to walk another step." She said as she laid her head in the crook of my neck. She was asleep before I even made it to the doorway. Settling her into the bed, I quickly stripped down and climbed between the coverings myself.

* * *

Abe held his word and appeared at our door just before lunch time. I had not found a way to bring the subject to light with her so she wouldn't be blindsided. Rose and I both were independent and did not rely on others to pave our way through life. We talked in general while we completed our small midday meal, but once we settled on the couches in the living area, Abe pulled out a folded bundle of papers from his inside pocket.

"I have something, I would like for you both to see." He said as a hesitant expression marred his features. Taking the papers from him, I passed them to Rose. She slowly opened them, scanning the first page before lifting her gaze to Abe's.

"You're giving your house to the baby?" Rose asked in astonishment. "Abe, Baba, I don't know what to say. Are you sure? What would a baby even do with a house?"

I gave him a questioning gaze, but he just waived me off. "Well if you will read the document in its entirety, you will see that there are certain provisions that must be met." He said. Rose passed me the papers and I began to read through them.

"It says that we as the parents must reside in the home as caretakers when we are at court until our eldest living child turns the age of 18. At that time the house and property will become the child's sole property." I told her once I had found the provisions he spoke of.

"Oh." Rose uttered as she began to process the information. "That's a little underhanded. What if I don't want to live there?" Rose asked in earnest.

"I- well-"Abe began to stutter.

"I thought you wanted to rent or sell the house, Abe." I said.

"Well yes, but I thought this would be much better. Rose had mentioned several times that the only home she had growing up was the Academy. I don't wish that for my grandchild. I just ask that the two of you think it over before saying no. It would give me great pleasure knowing that there would always be a family home for the two of you, and any children you have, to return to when needed." He said softly. "Think over it while I am away from Court the next month and no matter the answer, we will straighten it all out upon my return."

"Thank you Baba, but I don't know. This is a pretty big gift." Rose said as tears danced in her eyes. "I appreciate the sentiment behind it, I really do. I just don't know how I feel about accepting such a gift." I nodded my head in agreement with her and settled the papers on the coffee table so Rose and I could go over them later and discuss what we wanted to do. Abe left soon after to meet his plane, leaving Rose and I both looking at each other in stunned silence.

"You knew about this?" Rose asked a few moments after the door had closed behind him.

"No, not this," I answered truthfully. "He did mention that he wanted to put the house on the market and asked if I thought we might consider purchasing it."

"And you didn't think to mention it to me?" Rose asked.

I immediately felt horrible for not saying anything to her. "Yesterday was so crazy it just slipped my mind until after you had fallen asleep. By the time we woke up, I couldn't find a way to approach the matter before it was too late."

"Oh Comrade, if you would have said something I might have been able to curb Abe's erratic ways." She lifted the papers and began to read through them with interest. "According to this, Abe has all be given us the house."

"He knew we would resist such a gift." I told her.

"So he found a way around it. Should we agree to this? I mean, we do need a bigger place, I'm just unsure if we need one that is as extravagant as that one." She continued, speaking my exact thoughts.

"That is what I was thinking too. I don't think your father sees it that way though." I told her as I recalled Abe's nervous demeanor. He had been spoiling Rose in one fashion or another since she had come to know of his true identity.

"What do you mean?" She asked me, scrunching her nose a bit.

"That it seems like he is trying to give you everything he missed out on providing for you all those years. I don't think he is doing this out of pity, but out of devotion and love for his only daughter." I explained. "And as it would be my luck, I would be the one that met and married Zmey's daughter." I chuckled at the spoken afterthought.

"Should we accept it though?" She questioned.

"I don't know, Roza. Perhaps we should think on it a few days and discuss it then." I told her shrugging my shoulders. I didn't really want to accept Abe Mazur's gift, but could I really deny his daughter such a gift, if it was one that she wanted? We both needed to settle our own thoughts on the matter before we made a decision together. Pulling her into my arms, I whispered something that I was quite sure she would agree to in her ear. The soft sound of the papers floating down onto the floor and Roza's hungry kiss, told me I was exactly right in knowing what we needed at that very moment.


End file.
